Boys vs Girls
by Laylaenchantix101
Summary: When their best friend, Bianca, goes missing, Thalia, Annabeth, and Rachel discover a secret plot that could possibly end the world. But three girls can't stop it alone. They have to turn to the most hated rivals they know-the boys. AU
1. Where's Bianca?

**If you have read the final chapter of 'The Haunted House', you will know about everything and why it was deleted. STILL VERY VERY SORRY!**

**Anyway, welcome to my new story, Boys vs. Girls. Yeah yeah, I couldn't think of a better title. But I'm happy with it, alright? Yeah...**

**The appearences are now my new profile picture. The picture will show up on November 20. -curses slow time-**

**ON WITH IT! I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON!**

* * *

><p>There was a school. A school called Merriweather Academy for Young Ladies. It was thought to teach young girls to be independent and other junk like that.<p>

The reality was much, much different.

The girls were split into four different groups-Leaders, Brains, Sneaks, and Makers. They were taught combat, more combat, special combat, and Mechanical making. And maybe some normal subjects, like history, science, and math.

But not even the students knew what lay behind the walls of Merriweather Academy, the dark secrets it held.

Until one day, three (four) girls figured it out...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**"Where's Bianca?"**

The black haired girl tapped her pencil on the pad thoughtfully. What was she going to do for her stupid essay?

Sighing, she stood up and straitened her leather brown jacket. "Oh look, the bow came un-done again," she muttered sarcastically.

She snapped the pad shut and walked off. _**Unbeliable, **_she thought, looking at the time. Dinner had already passed.

Frowning, she stomped off to her dorm, her stomach growling.

Thalia was a Leader. A Leader was considered some of the best fighters in the school, a natural leader. Yeah. Thalia perferred to work alone, unless she were working with her best friends-Annabeth, Rachel, and Bianca.

"Anyone got some leftovers on them?" Thalia asked when she got to the dorm.

"Not on me," a blonde-haired girl replied. She wore the exact same uniform as Thalia, except she had no leggings with orange patches, and an orange bow was tied around the neck of her shirt. Her gray eyes glanced briefly from her book to Thalia.

"You never have leftovers, Annabeth." Annabeth rolled her eyes. Most of the students called her 'Ms. Brain.' Which made sense, since Annabeth _was _a brain.

"I saved you some chicken wings," a red-haired girl offered. Rachel, a Sneak, had the same uniform, except she had orange-and-black leggings on, and white boots with orange hearts.

"Thanks Rachel." Thalia accepted the food and sat down on the bed.

"Thalia, something is horribly wrong," Rachel said. Thalia looked up from her mini-meal.

"YOUR HAIR! IT'S A NIGHTMARE!" she shrieked. She started laughing. Even Annabeth looked up from her book long enough to snort. Thalia rolled her eyes. "Haha, very funny."

"Hey," Annabeth said, putting her book down. "Where's Bianca? Usually, she's the one telling us to come on time before curfew."

Rachel frowned. "Maybe she's talking with one of the teachers. "Probably Mr. Moles."

It would make sense, of course, considering Bianca was a Maker, but Annabeth was right. This wasn't like Bianca. Not Bianca diAngelo.

"She might be back in the morning," Thalia said, finishing the chicken. She glanced at the door. No Bianca.

And she wasn't there the next morning either. Or the next. After two more days, it was official.

Bianca diAngelo had disappeared.


	2. One Plot, Two Ideas

"I can't believe this!" Thalia fumed. "Almost a month, and this stupid school did nothing, NOTHING, to held find Bianca!"

"I'm sure they're trying," Rachel offered, but her voice was doubtful.

"Yeah right! They won't even lift a finger!" Thalia yelled. Her voice was becoming raspy from yelling.

Annabeth stood up. "I say we take this matter to the Headmistress. She has to be doing something."

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HER?" Thalia roared, slamming her fist on the table. "You just can't give up on your students like that!"<p>

The Headmistress regarded Thalia cooly. "I do what I must, Ms. Grace."

Thalia translated that as, "I do what I want" in her mind.

Annabeth frowned. "Headmistress Cara, I must say, I can't really understand why you let a student go missing on campus. Certainly, that wouldn't do any good to the public, will it? Especially if someone started a rumor that the staff did nothing about it."

The Headmistress bristled. "Are you threatening me, Ms. Chase?"

Annabeth shrugged. "I only speak the truth, Headmistress Cara."

The Headmistress pursed her lips. "All of you, leave. Now," she said coldly.

The three girls headed out the door. As soon as the door shut, Rachel looked around and whispered, "No cameras."

Thalia reached into her pocket and pulled out three walkie-talkies. "Ready, girls?" she said. The two nodded.

"Rachel, see if there's any other openings." Rachel nodded and put her ear to the door. Nodding, she pointed to a spot on the wall a few inches from them.

"Annabeth, see if you can find a way inside," Thalia said. Annabeth grabbed a gadget from her pocket and stuck it in the wall. Turning the handel a few times, she nodded and knocked three times in a certain area. The wall shuddered before opening.

Rachel tensed. "She's coming!" she whispered. Quickly, the three girls entered the passage and shut it.

Rachel put her ear to the wall. Thalia heard faint tapping. "Go back! Hurry!" Rachel whispered.

The three girls retreated further into the passage. When they were in a clear distance from the entry, they began to run.

"Stop!" Rachel ordered. Then, lowering her voice, she whispered, "Someone is near."

Thalia had never felt so thankful that the Sneaks were taught skills like sensing other people. She would have never learned to do that.

Rachel paused. "This way!" she whispered. They turned left.

* * *

><p>"Listen," Annabeth whispered. Thalia glanced down at the rail. Headmistress Cara and someone else stood beneath them. The faint sound of working men and women were faint.<p>

"And what of the girl?"

Thalia caught her breath. The three friends leaned over the rail, eager to hear more.

"She'll be out of the way."

"Such an unfortanute tragady for Ms. di'Angelo."

Thalia sucked in her breath angrily. What did they do to Bianca?

"And what of her other friends?"

"They won't be a problem. They'll be searching for their friend, but they wouldn't dare suspect the school," Headmistress Cara said.

Annabeth scowled angrily. Rachel clenched her fists, almost looking ready to punch someone. Thalia shook her head, although she was tempted to jump down there herself and punch them.

"And her brother?"

"Mr. di'Angelo doesn't know a thing. We simply must keep the childeren away from each other. We don't want the world knowing of our plan," the other person hissed.

_**Male, **_Thalia thought. _**It's a guy.**_

"We simply keep those girls away from Mr. di'Angelo. I'll see you on Christmas, Headmistress Cara."

"Good day, Headmaster Z."

* * *

><p>"Those...those fakes!" Thalia managed to cry out when the three were back in their room. "How dare they kidnap Bianca? What are they planning anyway?"<p>

Annabeth shrugged and looked at Rachel, who shook her head. "We can only find out in time."

"IN TIME? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, IN TIME?" Thalia roared. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME!"

Rachel looked at the floor. "Well, I have an idea."

"So do I," Annabeth added.

Thalia crossed her arms. "Let's hear 'em, then."


	3. Punching Walls

**I don't own anything mentioned here. All those rights go to Rick Riordan. Or someone else that may or may not be mentioned.**

* * *

><p>"Absoutly not."<p>

"But Thalia-" Rachel started.

"NO! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!"

"But we can't do it alone. We need help. There's no way the other girls in the school will help us!" Rachel argued.

"I'd rather we do it alone then trust a boy!" Thalia spat.

"Will you two shut up? I'm trying to hack into the school's files here!" Annabeth snapped, glaring at the two girls.

"Fine!" Thalia huffed. "Don't think for a minute I'll even agree to having the boys help us!"

"Even if Nico doesn't help us, we still need to tell him. We can't just leave him worrying about his sister!" Rachel cried.

"Why _shouldn't_ we?" Thalia growled.

"Because she's our friend, and he's her brother!"

"Fine. For Bianca." Grinding her teeth, Thalia turned around to face the laptop Annabeth was working on.

"We got a 576."

Thalia slammed her fist into the desk. "Any way around the bugs?"

"Nothing I can find. This is under Z's academy, Charlesfield School for boys. I need someone from there to help me hack into it."

Thalia's left eye twitched. Rachel got a phone from her backpack and pressed a button. "Hey, Julie. Yeah, it's Rachel. In about five minutes, we're going to need someone over to repare the walls. Again."

* * *

><p>"Shall you pay in cash or will I put it on the tab?" Rachel's friend, Casey, asked.<p>

"Put it on the tab, Casey." Rachel sighed.

Casey whistled. "It'll probably take you years to pay for this tab."

"More like Thalia," Annabeth mutterd, glancing at her friend.

**_Yeah, when I find a hundred pieces of gold, _**Thalia thought sarcastically.

"Got it," Annabeth said proudly.

"You hacked into the system?" Thalia asked. "I told you we didn't need any boy's help!"

"Oh no, we're going to need their help. Desperetly. I just contacted Nico. Headmaster Z and his school will be visiting here sometime before or during Christmas."

Thalia's nostrils flared. "AM I THE ONLY ONE THINKING CLEARLY HERE?"

Rachel sighed and pressed a button on her phone. "Hey Casey, we're going to need you back up here in a few minutes. Yes, put it on the tab too."

* * *

><p>"Can you girls go at least one month without punching the wall?" Casey asked.<p>

"Tell that to Thalia," Annabeth snorted.

"I can go one month without punching a wall!" Thalia huffed.

"Yes! I got connected to the boys. Come and say hi to Nico, Thalia."

"The tab?" Casey asked.

Rachel nodded. "The tab."


	4. The Meeting Note

Charlesfield came after Christmas.

"I am NOT wearing that thing!"

"But why not?" Rachel whined. "I spent thirty bucks on it!"

"It's...it's...pink!"

"I thought you might want to look nice for the boys."

"What girl here wants to look nice for the Charlesfield boys?" Annabeth shot back.

"Well..."

"Good grief, you don't have a crush on one of them." Annabeth groaned.

"Who says good greif anymore?" Rachel asked.

"I do!"

"SHUT UP!" Thalia yelled. "We don't have time for this. You heard Z and Headmistress Cara. They're going to try and keep us apart. We need to tell Nico what we heard."

"Nothing else, Thalia?" Annabeth looked at her pointedly.

"Shut up, Annabeth. We need help from his friends, too."

"I never thought you'd get so into this." Rachel smiled.

Thalia hated to admit it, but she knew Rachel was right about needing help. They couldn't do it alone, and no one else in the school would believe them. And Nico...was someone they could trust.

"You were right, okay?" she grunted. "Now, can we please go? I just want to get this over with."

* * *

><p>"But why?" one of the girls in the audience questioned. "We may hate them, but they aren't contagious or anything."<p>

"It's strictly forbidden," Headmistress Cara said curtly. "It's so nothing can go wrong."

Severl disgusted mutters came from the girls.

Annabeth studied the Headmistress. Being a Brain, she could tell how one was feeling. But she didn't expect anything from the Headmistress. After all, this school had to be raised from the best.

"Everyone, please welcome the boys of Charlesfield!"

Half-hearted claps echoed around the room. Thalia was scowling as her eyes scanned over the crowd of boys that entered.

"I found Nico," Rachel said. She broke apart from the girls, slinking quietly through the crowd of girls.

Annabeth scanned the crowd of boys. Headmaster Z stood there, looking pointedly at the group of girls. Suddenly, his gaze shifted to Annabeth. His expression seemed to say, _I know what you're up too._

Annabeth shuddered. Though she couldn't see her friend, she could tell that Rachel was almost there.

_**Come on, Rachel, come** on..._

* * *

><p>Rachel quickly sped through the crowd. She didn't fool her fellow Sneaks, but they didn't try to stop her or anything.<p>

_**Crud! I don't have a specific message for him!** _Rachel realized. She almost cried out in frustration, but she didn't dare. She just kept up her pace.

Reaching into her backpack/satchel, she ripped out a piece of paper, and grabbed a pen. Quickly, she scribbled, _Meet Thalia, Annabeth and I at the library at 10:00. It's about Bianca. -Rachel_

Rachel knew she was rushing things. The last time she saw Nico, there had been a bad fight between him and Thalia. Nico would be heasitent about coming.

Spotting him, she slipped the note into his backpack and scurried away...

...to someone grabbing the collar of her uniform shirt.

"Ow! What the heck?" she cried.

"Who are you?" an angry voice asked. Rachel twisted around and came face-to-face with a boy with dark, angry brown eyes. Or rather, _eye._

"Why do you care?" Rachel shot back. She lashed out with her foot, kicking the boy in the shins. Grunting in pain, he let go.

Rachel went back to her friends, rubbing her neck. How had he been able to see her?

* * *

><p>Thalia scowled in anger. "That's not right. He shouldn't have been so observan!"<p>

"Thalia, it's not like we know what the Charlesfield boys do," Annabeth sighed. "We just have to trust that he won't rat us out."

_**Not likely. **_


	5. Part of the Plot

**Hi, guys, I'm so sorry for not updating! I've been so busy with school and stuff, and so much drama and now I have this worthless problem to worry about and...-gasps and exhales- Breathe. **

**Be sure to thank PJO-HOOLuver for telling me to get off my butt and write this! Okay, not her exact words...anyway...just thank her, okay?**

* * *

><p>"He's not coming."<p>

"You don't know that, Thalia," Rachel chided.

"Yes, I do! We've been here for hours!"

"Thalia, we've been here for twenty minutes," Annabeth corrected.

"Whatever! All I know is he's not coming!" Thalia snapped. "We're better off without his help. Besides, the last time he was here, we-"

"What do you want?" a voice suddenly said. A boy stepped out of the shadows. He had curly black hair, olive skin, and dark brown eyes that were almost black. A dark orange sweater hung from his shoulders.

"Nico." Thalia's voice came out coldly.

"Well, this is a pleasent reunion!" another voice chimed in, sarcasam dripping.

"Isn't it, Nico?" another voice said.

Thalia glared at Nico. "I thought you were coming alone!"

"Your note didn't say I had to come alone," Nico shot back.

"Besides, we wouldn't let the little squirt come alone," the second voice added.

"Just come on out, whoever you are," Annabeth said hotly.

"I am not a squirt!"

"Whatever, squirt."

"Why should we come out?" the first voice asked.

Rachel sat on the ground and closed her eyes for a few seconds. Then she stood up and punched the wall behind Nico. A secret passage opened, and three boys came tumbling out.

"You can't fool a Sneak," Rachel declared. She caught one of the boy's eye. "You!" she exclaimed.

"Good to meet you agian," the boy with the eyepatch said sarcastically.

"You know him?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. He caught me when I gave the note to Nico."

"That's besides the point," a boy with blonde hair snapped.

Annabeth tensed. "Luke?"

Thalia stared at the boy. "I'm surprised at you, Luke. I never knew you went to Charlesfield."

Luke returned her glare with a smile. "Good to see you two again."

"So, everyone knows everyone but me?" the other boy asked.

"Who could ever forget you, Percy?" eye-patch boy said sarcastically.

"You, Ethan." Percy smirked.

"Everyone just-"

"SSSSH!" a librarian hissed, glaring at them.

"Sorry, Ms. Lutz," Annnabeth whispered. She'd thought that the library was empty.

After Ms. Lutz had gone, Nico studied the three of them. "Where's Bianca?" His face twisted in worry.

"Now the genius knows it," Thalia muttered. Annabeth gave her a glare and explained to the four boys what they had heard.

"So we need you guys to help us hack into their files and see what they're planning," Rachel concluded, nodding seriously.

Luke laughed. "You honestly expect us to believe that? Headmaster Z wouldn't do something like that. You're girls. Is this some way to bend the rules and get close to us?"

Thalia scowled and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Look, Luke. You can either help us find our friend and stop whatever Cara and Z are up to, or I can throw you out the window and break your neck." By the tone in her voice, she wasn't afraid to do it.

"Look, Thalia. Why should we believe you? After all, you've had a history of lying." Luke studied her. His expression was serious, but Thalia could tell in his eyes that he was taunting her.

"You want proof?" she growled. "Then we'll show you proof. Meet us outside of Headmistress Cara's office tonight, around eleven."

* * *

><p>"We're not going."<p>

"But why not? It takes a lot for a Merriweather girl to ask help from us!" Percy argued.

Luke laughed coldly. "They're obviously lying. Trying to get our attention. I know the little crush you've had on Thalia, Nico. Don't try to deny it."

Nico scowled. "I'm beyond that now. What concerns me is my sister. Bianca never misses a chance to mess with me when we visit."

"Aha! That's my point, Nico! It's all a joke to mess with you. Bianca wasn't kidnapped. Why would they do that, anyway? We've known Headmaster Z for years. So, we're not going."

"You don't make decisions for us, Luke," Percy snapped. "The guy is worried about his sister. I'd save my mother if she were kidnapped."

Ethan nodded. "Percy is right, Luke. Nico can go on his own free will. I'll go with him."

"Me too." Percy glared at Luke, daring him to challenge.

Luke lifted his hands in surrender. "I'll come to, if they try something. You know they will."

"Strange, considering you knew Annabeth since she was seven and Thalia even longer," Nico snapped.

"Someone isn't over a harsh rejection," Luke taunted.

"Shut up!" Nico felt his face grow warm.

"Luke, leave him alone," Ethan said.

Luke snickered. "Good night, boys. See you in an hour." With that, Luke flipped off the switch.

* * *

><p>"Luke probably told them some lie in order to convince them not to come!" Thalia growled. "I wouldn't expect anything less from that heartless freak!"<p>

"Thalia!" Annabeth hissed. "Luke helped us before! Why are you so bitter now?"

"After what he did, I'm surprised you still have a soft spot for-"

"Hello, ladies," a silky voice said. Thalia spun around and came face-to-face with Luke.

"Were you talking about me?" he asked, his smirk widening.

Thalia grabbed the collar of his shirt. "If we were, your face would be unrecognizable right now, you stupid, filthy little-"

"Okay!" Rachel inturrupted. "Enough of the angry fest. Let's get going." She put her ear to the door and knocked on it. A few seconds later, the secret door opened.

"So? There are probably hundreds more secret doorways in a school like this," Luke scoffed.

Thalia stomped on his foot hard before turning around and entering the passage.

"Burn," Percy muttered as he followed the girls into the passage. Luke shot him a glare as he also stepped inside,

"We're here," Rachel announced, her voice a whisper.

Beneath them, a thousands of people swarmed around the place. It looked like it had been converted into some lab in the short time the girls had left the passage.

"Whoa," Annabeth whispered. "They have chemical X!"

"Isn't that a chemical from _The Powerpuff Girls?" _Rachel asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It's a very rare chemical. It didn't have a name a while ago. The creaters of that show actually made the name for it."

"And...I'm bored," Percy joked. Annabeth shot him a glare.

"Shut up. I hear them talking," Thalia whispered, peering down. Headmistress Cara and Headmaster Z suddenly appeared in the throng.

"Friends," the Headmistress called. Immedietly, the hubbub silenced, and everyone stared at her.

"Welcome, everyone. I'm so glad everyone could make it. As you all know, I have collected you today for a bit of revenge that was inflicted on us so many years ago." The Headmistress paused for a minute before continuing. "So long ago, we were brutally humiliated by the public. Now is the time for payback. Payback on the humiliation-"

"I'm sure they understand, Cara," the Headmaster interrupted.

"Of course." Headmistress nodded, then began to speak again. "So after many years, we have finally completed the start of our little machine. Once this is fired, we will have our dreams. Misery everywhere. Countries at war. And people quaking in fear at our names!"

Loud cheers went up. Thalia had a look of horror and confusion on her face. Annabeth was disgusted. Rachel was clutching the wall tightly.

"Let's get back," Annabeth whispered hoarsly. "I don't want to hear another word these sickos have to say."

The seven creeped back out of the passage. Thalia kicked Luke in the shin and glared at him. "Believe us now?"

* * *

><p><strong>1,487 words. Not including these ones o_o. <strong>


	6. Laptop Explosion

***trumpets blowing, and confetti is everywhere***

**WELCOME TO THE NEW CHAPTER, FOLKS! -random bowing- Okay, I'm done.**

**I don't own PJO!**

* * *

><p>"Your head is full of seaweed," Annabeth snapped as she snatched the laptop from Percy. "In fact, that's your new name."<p>

"Seaweed Head?"

"No, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Rachel smiled widely. "Aww, young love," she cooed. Then she ducked, narrowly avoiding getting hit by a very, very hard boxing mit.

"If you value your head, you'll shut up," Annabeth growled before typing something on her computer.

"Let me try." Percy reached over and tried to snatch the laptop, but Annabeth held it away. "No way! You'll probably wreck it!"

"I got it!" Percy grabbed it and yanked it out of her hands and started typing.

"You honestly think 'cinnamon buns' is the password to break the-"

_Access granted._

Percy smirked at Annabeth. "Well?"

"You've got to be kidding me," Annabeth muttered as she scrolled through the files.

"Hey, I got you through the security breaches, didn't I?"

"That was the world's most stupidest guess!"

"If it was so stupid, then why-"

"SHUT UP!" Thalia and Nico yelled. They both glared at each other before looking away.

"Touchy," Luke mused, smirking at Thalia. "Wouldn't you agree, Annabeth?"

Annabeth said nothing as she typed away. Luke smirked as Percy shot him a glare.

"Oh, why so upset, Seaweed Brain?" Ethan asked, his tone mocking.

"Shut up."

"Poor you," Nico muttered. Percy also shot him a glare.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Annabeth suddenly yelled. She heaved the laptop out the window, and a few seconds later, an ear-plitting _BOOM _shook the school.

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel cried. "I paid fifty dollars for that laptop!"

"Whatever the Headmaster and Headmistress are hiding, they sure don't want anyone finding out," Ethan said grimly.

Rachel glanced at the window nervously. "But if it could set off an explosion like that...that means..."

"Headmistress Cara is going to be informed," Thalia finished, frowning.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, a loud voice roared, "STUDENTS OF MERRIWEATHER AND CHARLESFEILD! REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM!"

"Oh, we're so dead," Rachel groaned.

* * *

><p>No student had ever seen Headmistress Cara this angry. Veins were popping out on her face and neck. Her face was a strawberry red. Her eyes crackled with anger.<p>

Z was even worse. His breathing came out in ragged breaths. His large fists were clenched so tightly that they were white.

Headmistress Cara forced her voice to come out calmy. "Earlier today, exactly five minutes and three seconds ago, we have had an explosion just outside of the school. It turns out that someone has attempted to hack our files."

Loud gasps filled the room. Instantly, the crowd went into chaos.

"SILENCE!" Z yelled into the microphone. A loud screech went up, causing everyone to put their hands to their ears.

"WHEN WE FIND THIS HACKER, THEY WILL BE PUNISHED SEVERLY," Z bellowed. "ANYONE WITH ANY INFORMATION ON THIS WILL REPORT TO EITHER ME OR CARA! EVERYONE, DISMISSED!"


	7. Behind Enemy Lines

"I didn't know it was this bad," Annabeth muttered, pacing around the room. "I can't believe they used Operation Exploding Laptop. They wouldn't use it if it were so serious..."

"Enough about the laptop!" Thalia snapped. "What we need to focus on is whatever was _in _the darn laptop!"

"Right. Sorry." Annabeth took a deep breath. "I think someone is trying to construct the Raser Laser."

Despite its fun name, what the laser could do was _not _fun at all. Thalia's already pale face turned paler at the thought.

"That's impossible!" Rachel spluttered. "The last person who attempted that died!"

Thalia's hands shook. "That was a long time ago. Now that we have more advanced technology, it could even be _possible, _you guys."

Rachel bit her lip. "We should tell the guys."

"NO!" Thalia yelled, a little bit more forcefully then she meant. Rachel winced and stepped back. Even Annabeth looked startled at Thalia's angry outburst.

"We can't start depending on them," Thalia said, forcing her voice to be calm. "Eventually, they'll turn their backs on us. We can't trust anyone to catch us when we fall. Otherwise we'll just look stupid when we fall on our faces."

Annabeth couldn't help but smile. "Stop taking quotes."

"Make me, Chase." Thalia cracked a smile too. Eventually, all three girls started laughing.

"Gossiping as always," a voice sang. The girls turned and found Luke, Percy, Ethan, and Nico at the doorway.

"Oh, yeah, Luke. We were just talking about how stupid guys were because they never heard of simple things, like, oh, I don't know, _knocking." _Thalia shot Luke an angry glare and slammed the door in his face. Literally.

Rachel giggled. "That was funny."

There was a knock at the door. Nico came in, followed by Percy, Ethan, and Luke, who was holding his bloody nose.

"That wasn't nice," Luke groaned.

"Wasn't meant to be nice, idiot." Thalia muttered very rude things in Greek.

Annabeth stared at her friend. "Jeez, Thalia! You make me wish I never studied Greek."

"Oh, I'm so flattered!" Thalia smiled widely. Luke glared at them both as he grabbed some tissues and put it to his nose.

Ethan snickered. "Nice job, Luke."

"Shut up!" Luke growled. He turned back to the girls distastfully. "So, what's your plan, geniuses?"

Annabeth glared at him. She took her position as a Brain very seriously. "Well, Mr. I'm-So-Better-Then-The-Female-Race, we start with disguises."

"That's where I come in!" Rachel said cheerfully. Then her expression turned serious. "This is how it goes..."

* * *

><p>Rachel hid in the passage, squinting at the entrance. "Ready to assume your positions?" Rachel whispered into the walkie-talkie she was holding.<p>

"Sure. Why not?" Thalia's voice grumped through the talkie.

"Glad you love the idea, Thals."

"Don't call me that!"

"Whatever. Look, someone is coming. NOW!"

Thalia jumped from her hiding place and tackled one of the people entering. Nico came from the otheraside and tackled the other person, too.

"Ouch," Percy muttered.

Once the two people were unconscious, Thalia took their labcoats and took out a false ID badge. "The things I do for the sake of the world," she grumbled.

Nico looked wary as he eyed the lab coat. "Um, it's a little bright, don't you think?" He already had on a blonde wig and had on something called _PALE BEAUTY. _

"Get over your fear of bright colors!" Rachel hissed into the walkie-talkie. "Put the thing on before I superglue it to you!"

The words had an amazing effect. Nico put on the lab coat and the ID badge, ignoring their glittery bright colors. Thalia applied a brown wig and sprayed on something called _INSTA-TAN_

"Nico and his love for dark colors," Luke muttered. "So like Thalia."

"Shut up!" the two yelled, before glaring at each other. Thalia felt her face heat up with anger, even under the _INSTA-TAN._

"So touchy lately." Thalia could hear the smugness in Luke's voice. It made Thalia want to punch a wall...but then they'd have to call Casey. Again.

"Go in!" Rachel hissed. "Before someone gets suspicious!"

Thalia walked through the tunnel. She would have bumped into a hidden elevator if Nico hadn't grabbed her hand as the door slid open. A young woman in her twenties walked out. She wore black boots and a large white labcoat. Strangly, her hair was dyed pink.

The woman gasped. "Dr. Marteniz! So glad your finally trying to ask Professor Gonzales to go out with you!"

Thalia glanced at her ID card. It did say Professor Gonzales. _**Wait, then that means...**_

"I am _NOT_ asking her out!" Nico said hotly.

"Oh, the other scientists will love this piece of news! At least some of them have a taste for things other then their work..." the woman sighed dreamily.

Thalia stared at the woman. "How did you even get this job?"

The woman sighed. "That's what everyone wants to know. Good bye, you two. Cara will be waiting!" The woman scurried away.

"Crazy lady," Nico muttered. Thalia nodded and steppped into the elevator.

Once they stepped out, they were awed at how many people there were. Several people walked through thousands of doors. Thalia recognized one person walking past them. Wasn't he supposed to be on Death Row?

They were truely behind enemy lines.

"Attention everyone!" a voice said. Everyone stopped working and stood at attention, clearly waiting for whatever the voice had to say.

"Cara," Thalia whispered. Nico shot her a look, clearly worried that they would be overheard.

"It seems that we have imposters in our midist," Headmistress Cara's voice continued. "Everyone, seize the people disguised as Robert Marteniz and Juliet Gonzales!"

Thalia backed up and ran back towards the elevator. Nico followed after her. People noticed and chased after them, yelling in several different languages and holding weapons.

Thalia swatted at a small, feeble looking man. He collasped instantly, setting a chain reaction of dominos.

Nico cried out as he collided into Thalia. Both of them fell in the elevator as the doors shut, blocking out the sounds of angry scientists.

* * *

><p>"That was a big failure," Annabeth groaned, flopping onto the bed.<p>

"Do you think the Headmistress knew it was you two?" Rachel asked Thalia.

Thalia shook her head. "I don't know, Rachel. But how did she know anyway? Unless she had something that scanned our DNA, she shouldn't have known."

"Maybe the T.V will clear our heads," Rachel suggested. She grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. On it was an ad.

_"Are you feeling like that your skin is as white as a vampires? Feel no more! Order INSTA-TAN and get it for only 10.99! Or if you're too dark, order our sister product PALE BEAUTY! Get both of them for only TWENTY NINETY NINE! ORDER NOW!"_

* * *

><p><strong>The quote Thalia used was stolen from TheGreekGoddessAthena's story Godbook. Read it today and you get another chapter of this story! READ NOW! <strong>


	8. The Spring Ball, Part 1

**Okay…some of you have been asking about the Roman characters. And by some of you, I mean one of you XD. They won't be mentioned in this story. They'll be mentioned in the sequel.**

**Heck yeah, we're barely on Chapter 8, and I'm talkin' about a sequel. I'm just that epic. XD **

**Oh, and I have decided to do this little segment called 'Ask the Character'! So if you want to ask the characters of this story something, just leave a question in your review and they will answer!**

**And to Elfera, what is Ax? **

**And now, Chapter 8! I don't own Percy Jackson! *sobs***

* * *

><p>"I. Hate. Cara."<p>

"We all do, Thalia," Rachel sighed.

Annabeth typed away on her computer. "Everyone shut up. I think I can crack the code without triggering another explosion."

"What about the bugs?"

Annabeth glowered. "I forgot about that." She smacked her forehead. "Idiot!"

"Says the girl who learned how to do college math in kindergarten," Rachel snorted.

"Or the girl who was smart enough to figure out how to fix a computer," Thalia continued.

"I get the point!" Annabeth threw her hands up. "I just don't understand! How can someone…someone like _Percy _crack the code? And not me? That's just not right!"

"Someone's jealous," Rachel teased.

Annabeth's glower deepened. "If you value your head on your shoulders, you'll shut up!"

"Everyone, hush!" Thalia cried. "Look."

On the floor was a crisp, white envelope. On it was their names, written with loopy handwriting.

"A Spring Ball?" Thalia sounded furious. "They choose to have it _now?" _

Once every four years, Merriweather hosted a Spring Ball, and everyone from the school of Merriweather to Charlesfield was invited, along with several important guests.

The last time Thalia was there, she made the mistake of beating up the Ambassador of Spain's son. It wasn't her fault that he had been rude.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Thalia, it can't be-"

"NOOOO!" Rachel tackled Thalia.

"Ahhh! What the heck?" Thalia yelled.

"YOU WENT A FEW WEEKS WITHOUT PUNCHING A WALL! YOU ARE NOT ABOUT TO PUNCH A WALL NOW!" Rachel screamed.

"Fine! But get the heck off me!"

Annabeth stood and helped her two friends up. Then she picked up the invitation.

"Looks like we don't have a lot of time to get ready. The Spring Ball is tomorrow."

"I am so not going," Thalia huffed.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I don't think the school will be inviting the Ambassador of Spain again after he threatened to sue the school."

Thalia muttered something under her breath before saying, "Fine. But you will _not _make me wear a dress.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you made me wear a dress!"<p>

Thalia stumbled on the black high-heels that her friends forced her to by. They were _killing _her.

"Why do you people hate me so much?" she complained. She was wearing a black sequined dress that fell on the floor. A light black shawl was tied to her neck and flowing in the wind.

"Stop complaining," Annabeth grumbled. She was wearing a long, gray strapless dress. On the side was a bow, and Rachel convinced her to buy a black bracelet and earrings.

"I think you guys look amazing!" Rachel smiled. To match her hair, she picked a long red gown with one shoulder strap. She had a silver necklace on and black bands wrapped around her upper arm.

"Wow," a voice said behind them.

The three turned around to see Percy, Nico, Ethan, and Luke standing behind them, all of them wearing tuxedoes.

"You- You all look great," Percy said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I feel like I'm trapped in a girly prison."

"As if wearing a skirt for school wasn't enough!" Thalia added.

Luke laughed. "Come on. I believe we have a ball to attend?"

* * *

><p>From their position in the tower, Cara and Z watched the students carefully.<p>

"There they are," Z said, disgust dripping with disdain as he spotted the young student.

Headmistress Cara nodded. "Yes. They're proving to be more difficult than we thought."

"Smarter, too." The Headmaster scoffed. "What should we do?"

"For now? We just watch. Be wary. We have many on our side to watch them." The Headmistress smiled. "Please, Headmaster. We have guests to attend to."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNNNN. That's it for part 1! Please a-wait for part 2 next time! <strong>

**I DON'T OWN THE DRESSES! **

**Thalia: h t t p : / / w w w . p r o m d r e s s s ho p . c o m / P r o m - D r es s - A l y c e -2 1 4 8 . a s p x**

**Annabeth:**h t t p : / / w w w . p r o m d r e s s s h o p . c o m / P r o m - D r e s s - F l i r t - P 1 5 2 8 . a s p x

**Rachel: **h t t p : / / w w w . p r o m d r e s s s h o p . c o m / P r o m - D r e s s - T i f f a n y - 2 6 6 9 1 . a s p x

**And remember to ask the characters questions! XD **


	9. The Spring Ball, Part 2

**Hello people! I am back! With a chapter! Obviously! What did you think this was? A muffin sale?**

**Well, ya'll know the drill. I do not own PJO! If I did, I would be a dude currently working on The Mark of Athena :P.**

* * *

><p>"So...this is awkward," Percy said.<p>

"No duh," Annabeth muttered. She flashed him a small smile. "But it's kind of fun, don't you think?"

"...yeah. I guess it kind of is." Percy smiled. He thought that she looked nicer when she wasn't so serious. Even...pretty.

Annabeth's expression was light. She looked happy. "Come on!" she said cheerfully. "I'm hungry, and the buffet table is full."

"Umm...what's with the sudden character change?" Percy asked.

Annabeth's expression turned somber. "We can't have anyone suspect us," she whispered. "So pretend that you're having fun." Her expression turned cheerful again. "Come on!" She tugged on Percy's hand.

He found himself smiling. "Okay."

Pretending was going to be _easy._

* * *

><p>Thalia wandered out of the ballroom and out into the courtyard, one of her favorite places to work, besides the library. It was quiet and peaceful, and the air was filled with the wonderful scent of flowers.<p>

"Hello, Ms. Grace."

Thalia stiffened and slowlyturned around. She forced a fake smile on her lips. "Santiago. How... _pleasant _to see you again. I didn't expect to see you this year."

"Ah, well. The school apologized for your...actions and invited us again. My father is currently striking up a conversation with the Headmistress. In the meantime..."

Santiago was the Ambassador of Spain's son. He was handsome, with black hair, tanned skin, and dark eyes. But he had way to big an ego.

"How...nice." Thalia forced her fake smile wider. "Well, if you excuse me-" She started to walk around him, but he held her back.

"Don't leave yet. Stay for a while. Let's talk."

Thalia let her fake smile drop. "Look, I need to meet some friends, so I should really-"

"I said, _stay." _

Thalia gave him a hard glare. "Look, Mr. Ruler-of-the-World, I beat you up once, and I can do it again!" She raised a fist to prove her point.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," he purred.

"Why shouldn't I?" Thalia scowled.

"Because if you do, then I will have no choice but to call my guards. And I can't have the school getting sued, can I?" He gave her a smirk.

Thalia thought of her options. She could satisfy herself and punch the darn boy, or she could risk getting the school sued, and Cara and Z could relocate Bianca somewhere else.

Thalia turned around. "Fine, then. But I still have to go. Good bye, Santiago." _**I hope I never see your stupid face ever again.**_

"Sorry." Santiago grabbed her wrist. "I'm not done talking to you."

* * *

><p>Rachel rolled her eyes. "Come on. I promise that no one will bite your other eye out."<p>

Ethan glared at Rachel. "Dances aren't my thing."

"Well, they should be!" she cried. "Now go before I _make _you!"

"What can you do?" Ethan snorted.

"You really want to find out?" Rachel narrowed her eyes.

Ethan let out a long, loud sigh and stood up. "If you insist," he muttered.

"Great!" she said brightly. She smiled. Ethan cocked his head, suddenly curious. No one ever acted this way around him before.

"So, are you just going to stare at me or are we going to dance?" Rachel gave him a playful smirk. Ethan blinked several times before realizing that he really had been staring.

"Sorry." He looked away.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rachel poked him.

"Nothing." He shrugged. "The way you act...it's something that no one has ever done around me."

Rachel smiled. "Why not? You're cute."

"Well, I just...nothing."

"Okay, then." Rachel shrugged. "I'll go get us some drinks." She flashed him another smile and walked away towards the buffet table.

Ethan leaned against a wall and closed his eyes, only to re-open them again.

Did she just call him cute?

* * *

><p>Annabeth sighed and leaned against a wall. "I'm so bored."<p>

"Same here, I guess." Percy stood next to her, his hands in his pockets. "I wish they had a pool here."

Annabeth looked at him. "You like swimming?"

"Yeah. Kinda makes me feel like I'm more powerful, you know?"

"Yeah. I feel the same way when I'm, you know, around books or computers. I'm good at those kinds of stuff." She plucked at her dress. "Right now, I'd rather be in the library."

"Why?" Percy put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Annabeth sighed. "I ran away from my father when I was seven. I was made fun of at school, and my step-mother hated me. I met Thalia and Luke on the streets, and from there, Thalia and I were enrolled into Merriweather by a family who took us in. Books were probably my only comfort."

"What about Luke?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

Annabeth bit her lip. "I don't really like to talk about it. After that, though, Thalia and I have been pretty bitter towards...boys."

"Really?" Percy raised an eyebrow. "What about me?"

"What about you, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said irritably.

"Do I change that opinion?"

Annabeth felt very self-counsious. "Um..."

"Do I?"

The two were both suddenly aware that their faces were close. Really, really close.

"I...I don't know." Annabeth suddenly felt out of character.

So close...

Just then, a scream ripped through the air.

* * *

><p><strong>ASK THE CHARACTER! <strong>

From: Pokemonchen

Thalia (in this story): How did it feel to wear that dress? (It's so girly for you XD)

**Thalia: I felt like I was half naked. But it was either that or this really short pink dress!**

_Rachel: I made her pick it!_

Percy, Luke, and Nico: What were your first thoughts on Annabeth, Rachel, and Thalia when you first saw them?

**Nico: Do we really have to answer this?**

**Percy: Unfortanutly, yes. Personally, I thought they all looked nice.**

**Ethan: *cough* Percy thought Annabeth was the cutest*cough***

**Luke: *glares* I think they all looked quite nice.**

**Nico: I don't want to.**

**Ethan: You have to. They all looked pretty.**

**Nico: Fine. They looked nice! Happy?**

_Thalia: I will punch you. _

From: miyame-chan

Luke, choose. Annabeth or Thalia?

**Luke: Is this a joke?**

_Annabeth: Does he really have to answer?_

_Thalia: I'm so going to kill him._

**Luke: I refuse to answer. Next question.**

In some point in your life, you've gotta make a choice. And that's right now, buddy! :D

**Luke: *groans* Fine. Annabeth, because she won't personally destroy me!**

_Thalia: *cracks knuckles*_

From: PJO-HoO-KC-HGLuver

Dear Bianca di Angelo

(stating the obvious) WHERE ARE YOU! WHAT'S HAPPENING TOP YOU!

**Headmistress Cara: It's none of your buisness where Ms. di Angelo is! **

**_Peace and love, everyone! _**


	10. The Spring Ball, Part 3

**I'M BAAAAACK.**

**With a new chapter!**

**YES! FEAR ME! I AM THE CREATER OF...UM...RATHAN! Yeah, Rathan...I like that XD.**

**Disclaimer: Right. I so created PJO. *sarcasm* And in case you were all wondering, I am keeping the 'Ask the Character' segement. Der. **

* * *

><p>"Thalia!" Annabeth yelled as she ran towards the sound of the scream. That was her friend, without a doubt.<p>

Annabeth's face was red. Had she really almost kissed Percy? Seaweed Brain? Something was wrong with her. Really, really wrong.

"Annabeth!" she heard Percy call. "What's happening?"

"Thalia!" she yelled over her shoulder. _**Darn this dress! You can't even run properly in it!**_

"Thalia!" Annabeth screamed again, running into the courtyard. She saw a boy with his hand raised high, and Thalia, who had a cut running down her face.

"Santiago?" Annabeth cried. "What the heck? I thought you weren't coming!"

"The school felt obligated to invite my father and I." Santiago smirked. "I thought to pay Thalia a visit."

"Yeah, pay a visit to my FIST!" Thalia punched the boy in the nose. He groaned and fell to the floor.

"If you think that you can just abuse me physically, you're wrong!" he hissed. "I can get the army here in just a few hours and have all guns, bombs, and whatever other weapons they have trained on you and your school! I will-"

_CLANG!_

With another groan, Santiago passed out. Nico stood above him, clutching a chair. "I hate people who talk to much."

"You said it, kid," Thalia agreed. Nico's eyes flashed, but he said nothing.

"What happened over here?" Rachel's voice cried. "I heard a scream, but I didn't know..." Rachel looked at Santiago's unconsious figure and scowled. "Ugh. Why did they invite him again?"

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "After what Cara and Z did to Bianca, you're actually _surprised _they invite some cockroach?" She kicked his leg. "Let's get out of here before he comes to. I do not want to go over what just happened."

"What did happen?" Annabeth asked.

"I said I don't want to go over it, let alone talk about it." Thalia shot her a glare.

"Sorry."

"Whatever." Thalia rolled her eyes. "Let's get back to the party."

* * *

><p>"Mmm," Z said as he watched the childeren leave the courtyard. "I would've thought Santiago would make a better impression on Thalia. After all, the poor girl is still angry about the first time."<p>

"No matter," Cara said. She turned to the third person that was with them. "Keep an eye on them. Report their every move to us."

The person smiled coldly. "Of course. After all, the Master will rise." The person bowed and left, leaving behind a satisfied Cara and a smug Headmaster Z.

"Are you sure that one is trustworthy?" Cara asked.

"Of course. The Chosen One is bitter. The One will be the one to redeem us because of that."

* * *

><p>Thalia sighed and sat down in one of the plush, overstuffed chairs. "I hate this," she grumbled. "How long before we can leave?"<p>

"The party ends around midnight," Rachel remembered.

"What? And then we'll have to ride back home in a pumpkin?" Thalia snorted.

"You watch _Cinderella _to much," Nico snorted.

"You get your face in the way of my fist too much!" Thalia snapped. "You really want to be on the other end?"

"Calm down!" Rachel cried, throwing her hands in the air. "You're acting like a bunch of crying childeren! It's so annoying!"

"And you aren't?" Ethan rolled his eyes.

Rachel glared at him. "You-"

"Cake!" Percy suddenly said.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said tiredly. "We all know that there's cake!" Her head was kept down so no one could see her face.

"No! It's on fire!"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain. They light candles with fire." Annabeth felt her patience wearing thin now.

"No! I mean the cake is litterally on fire!" Percy forced her head up to see a flaming cake and the screaming people.

"Holy chizz nizz!" Rachel cried. A nearby woman screamed as her dress caught on fire.

"We need to get out of here! Now!" Thalia yelled as the cake fell on the floor. In a matter of seconds, the whole room was alight with flames.

"NOW!" Thalia repeated, pushing her friends towards the door. The flames suddenly blocked their path, and threatened to set them on fire. Annbeth leaped back, pulling the rest of the group with her.

"Let's be logical about this," she said, going into full-Brain mode.

"Logical?" Percy cried. "We're going to die a fiery death and you're saying we have to be logical?"

"Well, when you put it that way..." Annabeth heasitated.

"Well, duh!" Rachel cried. "We need to find another way out."

Percy looked at Nico and Ethan. "Where's Luke?" he asked sharply.

"The last I saw him, he was at the buffet table, talking to some girl," Ethan replied. Annabeth's face turned red and she looked down.

Thalia looked at her, but said nothing. "Forget about him," she snapped. "We need to find a way to get out of here."

Percy turned to his two friends. "We need to find some water to put this fire out," he said. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>From: Pokemonchen<p>

Annabeth and Percy: What was your initial reaction towards the scream?

**Annabeth: I kind of freaked out.**

**Percy: My first thought was, 'Darn it'.**

_Ethan: *snickers*_

Luke: Why were you glaring at Ethan when he said that Percy thought Annabeth was the cutest? Do you have a crush on her?

**Luke: Next question.**

Ethan: What's your opinion on Rachel?

**Ethan: She's annoying.**

_Rachel: Hey!_


	11. The Spring Ball, Part 4

**I'm sad to say that this fanfic is almost over.**

**I know, I know, but it's not over yet! I don't know how many chapters there will be. Twenty? Some where in the tens? I don't know. But I'll have you know that it's NOT over and there's still going to be kick-butt moments, friendship moments, and some lovey-dovey moments...**

**The first two will appear the most.**

**I don't own PJO! If I did, I would be working on the Mark of Athena...and my name would be Rick Riordan...and I would be a dude...who's old...maybe I don't want to own PJO.**

* * *

><p>"Thalia!" Rachel screamed. "Any ideas?"<p>

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're a LEADER!"

"Annabeth's the Brain!"

"Don't pin this on me!" Annabeth snapped, narrowly avoiding a burning pillar. She coughed. "Guys, we need to find a way out of here!"

"Annabeth, I've known you for years. You're a Brain. I never realized how slow you are," Thalia commented.

"Shut up!" Annabeth snapped.

"Look, an exit!" Rachel cried suddenly.

Thalia glanced around. "We're alone! No one else except Percy, Nico, and Ethan are in here!"

"What about Luke?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia glowered. "Who cares?" She waved her hands, trying to get the boys' attention. "Over here!" She coughed as smoke filled her lungs.

"I'm going to go out!" Rachel croaked. She staggered over towards the exit, but was stopped by someone saying, "Oh no you don't!" and her arm being yanked.

"STRANGER DANGER!" she screamed and kicked the person in the shins. The man (it WAS a dude!) yelped and let go.

"We're not alone!" Rachel yelled.

"I see that!" Thalia shouted. She grabbed a burning stick and swung it at another man. While he tried to avoid the flame, Annabeth swept his legs from under him in a sweeping kick. Thalia threw the stick down and grabbed the man.

Even if you're a profession thug, no one can match their strength to a Leader's.

Thalia threw him hard on the floor. The smoke was getting thicker.

"Thalia! Annabeth! Rachel!" she heard Percy yell. "Go!"

There was a _oof, _and another one of the thugs landed on the floor. Thalia sighed, grabbed two of them by the arm, and started dragging them towards the exit.

"What are you doing?" Nico rasped, coughing.

"We can't leave them here to die," Thalia answered. "Now let's get out, before we burn to death!"

* * *

><p>"I apologize for that terrible fire that occurd. Thankfully, no one was killed or hurt. Everyone managed to escape safely," Cara said, speaking over the loud chatter of scared people. "I assure you, this will not happen again."<p>

**_She's lying through her teeth!_ **Thalia thought, seething. _**She would have left us there to die!**_

"Guys!" a voice shouted. Luke appeared from the crowd, running towards them. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine. Where were you?" Nico asked suspiciously.

"Bathroom," Luke answered sheepishly. "I was in the bathroom when the fire started."

True enough, Luke's clothes were covered in ash and slightly charred. Thalia glared at him and started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Rachel called.

"To the dorm," Thalia answered. "I'm tired, and I want to get out of this thing." She kept walking until she was finally out of sight.

"So...I guess we should go," Annabeth said awkwardly. She refused to meet Percy's eyes. She was still embarressed about earlier.

Rachel glanced at her friend before turning back to the boys. "See you later," she said, grabbing Annabeth's arm and started to follow the path Thalia took.

As they were walking, they brushed passed three burly men, all forming a triangle. Annabeth studied them closely. Anyone who would be trapped inside that triangle would have a difficult time getting out.

Through a small opening between their bodies, Annabeth caught a glimpse of brown eyes.

Familiar brown eyes.

"Rachel!" she gasped. "It's Bianca!"

"What?"

Annabeth pointed towards the three men. It looked like that the men were moving faster.

"Bianca!" Rachel screamed. "Bianca!"

The men picked up the pace. Annabeth began running after them.

"Hey!" she yelled. "You have our friend!"

The men were running now. One of them broke the formation. For a second, it revealed the face of Bianca, staring at her friends, shaking her head, mouthing, _Run! _before the other two men blocked her from sight.

Rachel lashed out, punching the man in the gut and kicking him in the chins. Annabeth grabbed his hand and pulled with all her might, yanking him to the ground.

"Bianca!" a voice yelled. Nico suddenly appeared, looking like a lonely child. "Where is she?"

"There!" Rachel yelled, but when they looked back, there was nothing there.

"Stupid distractions!" Annabeth yelled, letting out a string of curses in Greek. She kicked the man on the ground, her frustration getting the better of her. She looked like Thalia when she was angry. Like she wanted to punch a wall.

"We saw her," Rachel whispered. "And we failed to get her back."

* * *

><p>"They <em>what?" <em>Thalia sat straight up in her bed, staring at her friends, her electric blue eyes crackling with anger. "They had the _nerve _to transport her to another location on school grounds, during the party, while you two were still there?" She raised her fist, but Rachel knocked it back down.

"There has to be a way to find her," Annabeth said. "We can show you the spot where we found them. But who knows when we'll be able to strike?"

"No. I don't care what those boys think, but with or without them, we're going to find Bianca." Thalia's eyes burned with anger. "Tomorrow, we're getting our friend back."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuuunnnnnnnnn.<strong>

**Ask the Character! **

From: RandomDalmatian326

I have a question for Percy.

Did you really want to kiss Annabeth?

**Percy: ...No...**

_Thalia: Seaweed Brain, you suck at lying._

**Percy: Don't call me Seaweed Brain!**

_Annabeth: Yeah! Only I can!_

From: Pokemonchen

Annabeth: Why did you hesitate when you were going to full-Brain mode? Did Seaweed Brain caught your tongue? xD

**Annabeth: No! What he said sounded perfectly logical! It surprised me because for once, something that made sense came out of his mouth!**

_Percy: Glad you have faith in me. _

Annabeth: Why did you turn red when Ethan answered Percy's question about Luke?

**Annabeth: Um...next question. **

Thalia: What were you thinking when you looked at Annabeth as her face was turning red?

**Thalia: That I'm going to kill Luke.**

_Luke: It wasn't my_ fault!

**Thalia: Yes it was! Now get over here! *grabs Luke by the collar***

_**This scene has been deleted for those of you with weak stomachs. **_


	12. It's Always Ninjas!

**HOLY CHIZZ! 50 REVIEWS? YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! :D**

**I decided to write another chapter for everyone, since I was so cruel last chapter XD**

**Still don't own PJO...**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Thalia, Annabeth, and Rachel were at the library, waiting for the boys to arrive.<p>

"Trust them to always be late," Thalia grumbled. "And during such an important time!"

"Calm down," Rachel said, putting her hand on Thalia's shoulder. "We're getting her back tonight."

Just then, Nico appeared. He had bags under his eyes, and he looked tired. "What was so important that you had to call so early in the morning?" he mumbled.

"It's nine in the morning!"

"My point exactly."

Annabeth slapped her hand to her forehead. "The reason we called you here is to discuss the plan."

"Plan?" Percy asked. "What plan?"

"Isn't it obvious, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked him. "We're going to save Bianca."

Nico's eyes lit up. "You know where they took her?"

"Well, no," Rachel admitted. "But if there's a secret passage around the area where they escape, I'm certain it's going to lead to Bianca. It has to."

Luke nodded. "This is a good plan. It should work."

Thalia stared at him in surprise. "Uh, thanks," she said uncertainly. Then she turned back to the others. "We have to me careful," she warned. "We still haven't figured out how Cara knew we were in disguise."

Ethan scowled. "Are you sure this is safe?" he asked.

"No." Thalia shrugged

* * *

><p>As soon as the entire school was silent, the three girls left their dorm and crept down the halls.<p>

"Any security cameras?" Thalia whispered to Rachel.

Rachel listened, but heard nothing except for her friend's breathing. "Nothing that we haven't disabled."

Thalia nodded and quickly opened a nearby window. She glanced outside at felt her stomach rise to her throat. They were almost twenty feet off the ground. Too much for comfort.

"Get the rope," Thalia commanded. "It's a long way down there."

Annabeth dug around in her backpack and brought out a long coil of rope. She tied one end to a pillar and tied the other around Thalia's waist.

"It should be long enough to get you within a safe distance to jump," Annabeth said. "But be careful. We don't know anything about the guards and stuff. We need to find Bianca and stop whatever plan Cara and Z are coming up with."

"Thanks for the recap, Ms. Brain." Thalia jumped out the window, clutching the rope. She shut her eyes tightly to block out the view of the ground rushing towards her.

The rope abruptly stopped, causing pain. Thalia grunted and opened her eyes. She was only a few inches above the ground. She undid the knot on the rope and fell on the ground.

They repeated this process until Rachel came last.

"Where were you guys?" a voice asked. Thalia whirled around, her fists prepared to punch. It was only Percy.

"We were getting out," Annabeth explained.

"Um, okay. You could've taken the front door, though."

Rachel slapped a hand to her face.

* * *

><p>"It was around here when that man broke away from his friends and attacked us," Annabeth said, standing in the exact spot they had been the day before.<p>

Rachel turned pale. "Shoot!" she cried. "There's nowhere else to run except the courtyard!"

Thalia gritted her teeth. "Fudge," was all she managed to get out before she let out a string of unfriendly words in Greek.

"What's so wrong with the courtyard?" Nico asked.

"Their tunnels are extremly dangerous," Rachel explained. "One wrong move and the whole thing could blow up."

"And there's no safe area?" Percy asked.

"Actually, there is. They're almost everywhere."

"_Almost?" _Luke asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Don't ask. Just don't," Thalia muttered. She sighed, then turned back towards the others. "We need to go down there," she said firmly. "The sooner we save Bianca, the better."

* * *

><p>"Anyone got a flashlight?" Thalia asked, squinting into the dark tunnel. They had continued without light for a few minutes before Rachel started to complain about the darkness.<p>

"Here," Luke's voice said. There was a shuffling noise, and Thalia felt something slip into her hand. She pressed the ON button, and a powerful ray shot out.

"I have more," Luke said.

"And you didn't offer us this before _why?" _Thalia glared at Luke.

"You never asked."

Her usual annoyance at Luke returned. "Idiot," she mumbled. Then, louder, she said, "I think we should split up."

"An excellent idea. We'll cover more ground that way," Ethan said. Thalia smiled, and turned the flashlight ahead of her. "Nico, you're coming with me," she said.

"Why?"

"Don't you want to see Bianca?" she snapped. Nico swallowed and nodded. He was concerned. That much was obvious.

"I'll go with Annabeth," Percy piped up. Annabeth said nothing.

"I'll go with Ethan," Luke answered.

"I'm going with those two," Rachel said, jerking a thumb towards Ethan and Luke. Ethan shot an irritated look at Luke, as if saying, _Why are we going to be the ones stuck with her? _

"It's a good idea, Rachel," Luke said, "but I don't think that's the best idea to come with us."

Rachel scowled. "I'm not going through these tunnels alone," she said indignantly. "And those two are watching your friends." She jerked her head and Annabeth and Thalia. "Two boys in a dangerous, unstable tunnel? We'll be dead in minutes."

Luke looked irritated for a moment, but it passed. "If you insist," he said airly. "Come on, then."

Thalia glanced at Luke suspiciously before heading down the tunnel, Nico in tow.

* * *

><p>There was silence as Annabeth and Percy walked down the long tunnel. The only sound was their footsteps as they walked.<p>

"Annabeth..."

The blonde genius nearly jumped at the sound of Percy's voice. She took in a breath, but didn't answer as they continued to walk.

"About what happened at the Ball..."

"I don't know, okay? That's what's driving me insane. I don't know why, okay? Are you happy?"

"What are you-"

"You made a Brain completly clueless! That's the whole reason you're even talking to me, isn't it? To make a Brain clueless! Are you happy, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy stared at Annabeth's face in surprise. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Seaweed Brain! You're to good at it!" Annabeth snapped.

"Annabeth, that isn't what I was going to say."

Annabeth blinked at him. "Really?"

"No. What I was going to say was..."

Before Percy could finish, there was A rush of air, and three black-clad figures appeared.

Annabeth only had time to scream, "Ninjas!" before a cloth was pressed to her face, and was knocked unconscious.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, it's this way!" Nico insisted, pointing at the left fork of the tunnel.<p>

"Excuse me, but who's the Leader here?" Thalia snapped. One of the greatest qualities of a Leader was persistence-and stubbornness.

"Fine! Let's listen to you and your instincts, like always!" Nico snapped.

They turned right, and there was an awkward silence as they walked.

"How did things get so bad between us?" Nico asked.

Thalia grimaced. "I don't know, Nico. Us going out almost tore my friendship with Bianca. She thought you were too young. After that, though...I honestly don't know."

There was another long silence as they walked. Then, Thalia whispered, "If we make it out of this alive, I'm sorry."

"What do you mean, 'make it out of this alive'?" Nico asked.

Thalia cringed, realizing that they never told the guys about the Raser Laser. Reluctantly, she explained what they had discoveredya few weeks ago.

"Oh no..." Nico whispered. "Only a Maker could build something that powerful and dangerous and make it out alive." Nico paled. "I think I know why they kidnapped Bianca in the first place!"

"Oh..." Thalia started to curse in Greek again. "How could we have been so-"

Thalia let out a muffled shriek as the cloth was pressed to her face. Nico was already unconscious as she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Rachel was annoyed about how Ethan and Luke whispered quietly to each other, so silent that even her Sneak ears couldn't hear.<p>

"What are you guys _talking _about?" she finally snapped, whirling on them. She had the time to read Luke's panicked expression as the lights went out.

"Just great!" she yelled. "We just had to run out of batteries just as we're about to look for-"

She was interrupted by someone whispering, "I'm sorry," before she fell to the ground, unconscious. Her kidnapping was the shortest and quietest, but it was also the most heart wrenching ashyer kidnapped tied her wrists together and dragged her away.

* * *

><p>Ask the Character!<p>

From: PJO-HoO-KC-HGLuver

Dear Cara

I know you're going to say 'That is classified informatin' BUT WHY HAS BIANCA BEEN TAKEN! NICO IS UPSET! DUH! Please tell me...

**Cara: I don't care about a sniveling little child! **

_Nico: Lady, we already hate you. Don't make me angrier!_

_Thalia: Yes, fear his wrath._


	13. Explanations

**I hope to be updating every few days, since this story is almost done. So you can expect pretty frequent chapters. You know, after I finish writing a chapter for my other stories...o.O**

**THE OFFICIAL COVER OF THE MARK OF ATHENA HAS BEEN POSTED! AND THERE'S A SNEAK PEEK! GAH! I ALREADY READ IT! YOU SHOULD TOO! *screams loud enough to be heard in China***

**I don't on PJO!**

**(Knock knock) **

* * *

><p>Thalia slowly opened her eyes. The room she was in was dim, but she could make out the shapes of her friends...oh, and the guys, too.<p>

She tried to move her hands, but found they were bound together. So were her feet.

"Annabeth? Rachel?" she called out.

"I'm here," Rachel's voice said.

"Same," Annabeth's voice answered.

"Glad to know you care about us," Percy's voice groaned.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Right. Of course." She glanced around. "There's only five of us here."

"Nico is still out cold," Percy said.

"Children!" a new voice cried. The lights in the room turned on. Thalia squinted in the light as her eyes adjusted. Standing before her was Cara and Z.

"You!" Thalia snarled, struggling to free her wrists. "You stupid, vile, evil people!"

"Oh, dear, Ms. Grace, you seem to upset," Cara said. "Calm down, dearie. Really, you shouldn't get yourself worked up."

This didn't sound like Cara. Thalia squinted closely at the Headmistress. Cara seemed to glow with happiness at the sight of Thalia, her friends, and the guys tied up before her.

What a sicko.

"I'm surprised you figured it out, you know," Cara continued. "Really, I never thought stupid children like you would try so hard to find their friend." She laughed coldly.

Annabeth glared at her. "You don't know a thing we would do to save our friends," she spat. "Why are you using the Raser Laser?"

Z lifted an eyebrow. "So the laptop didn't stop you from getting that piece of information," he mused. He turned to Cara. "I say we kill them. They know to much."

"Oh, Z, they came this far. We might as well tell them the whole story before we kill them," Cara chidded.

Z frowned before smiling smugly. "Very well, then."

"Go get the rest of their friends. We should all be here to tell the tale!" Cara said brightly. Z nodded and left the room.

Cara turned back to her five prisioners. "Oh, where to begin," she mused. "Well, I suppose I should start from the beginning. Have you ever heard of the greek gods?"

Rachel scowled. "We don't have time for fairy tales," she hissed.

"I'll take that as a yes," Cara continued, as though Rachel had never spoken. "You see, they were not really gods. They were human beings, but there was something in their DNA that made them incredibly powerful. So powerful that normal people quaked in fear. These _gods _were no more then bionic human beings.

"So, you see, these people stopped worshipping these gods. Their activity stopped, and they became no more than myths." Cara waved her hand, as if dismissing the tale. "About ten years ago, Z and I were at a convention for scientists. We had a reason to believe that these gods still existed, and that they remained in their home, Mount Olympus."

Annabeth gaped at the Headmistress. "You're crazy," she cried. "Crazy!"

Cara's expression turned sour. "That's what they all said! That's what they all believed! We were openly laughed at, disgraced! I strangled the man who called me a lunatic, and I was sent to prision for six years. The only people who supported me as Z, and two hundred scientists exactly."

"And those are the same people who were with you," Annabeth guessed.

Cara nodded. "Yes, indeed. I had only one thing in mind." Cara's hands curled into fists. "Revenge."

The door opened, and Z came in, holding Luke and Ethan by the collar. They, too, were bound. Z dropped them on the floor and stood next to Cara.

"These gods were frozen on their home, forever trapped in ice."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "You mean they were preserved?"

"Yes, you idiotic child," Z snapped.

"Calm down, Headmaster," Cara said. She turned back to the others. "This ice was somehow genetically inhanced as well, so no normal object, not even the sun, could melt it. The only thing powerful enough was the Raser Laser. And, well, there was no one more advanced than young Ms. di Angelo. We knew she wouldn't willingly build it for us, so we had no choice but to kidnap her." Cara shook her head. "What a shame."

"But you didn't count on us working hard to find her," Thalia said.

"I'll admit, I didn't expect you children to try to find her. But friendship makes us do silly things. Quite silly things indeed." Cara waved her hand.

Rachel gritted her teeth. "You people are nuts," she seethed. Thalia and Annabeth had never seen her so angry in their lives.

"Naturally, I needed help. I called Z over to help, but him coming over to the school alone would raise suspicions." Cara sighed. "I train my students too well. So, in any case, Z brought along his students with us. We did have a strict rule that no girl was supposed to talk to the boys. That rule, of course, was put for a reason. We knew you came into our headquarters and heard everything. We knew we couldn't risk having silly little children get in the way of our plans."

"But how?" Thalia cried. "How did you know we were disguised as scientists? How did you know that we found that tunnel after that day when we talked to you?"

"Why, isn't it obvious, Ms. Grace?" Cara's face broke into a crazed grin. "We had friends watching over you."

A cold laugh echoed in the room. But it wasn't from Cara or Z.

It was from Luke.

He stood up with ease, and the rope around his wrists fell away. He walked over and stood next to Cara, laughing.

"You never figured it out, either," he said, smirking. "You never figured out that we were watching you."

With that, Ethan stood up as well and walked over to Luke. He didn't say anything.

Thalia was shaking with rage. "I can't say I'm surprised," she hissed. "You always were a disgusting snake, Luke. I just can't believe we were too stupid to figure it out sooner. And you," Thalia turned to Ethan, "were trusted. Heck, Rachel seemed to trust you the most."

Rachel turned red. "Thalia, you're not helping."

"Of course I'm not!" Thalia yelled. "We were backstabbed by two idiots who are working with complete nutballs!"

"There was a legend," Luke interrupted. "I legend that said that one will rise above all the humans, and become the host of the great Titan lord Kronos, who would slay all the gods and rule the Earth." His hands clenched into fists. "All this time, even trapped in ice, the gods affected the lives of mortals and their descendents. It's sickening to watch them pull the strings like a puppet show."

"Their descendents?" Thalia said hoarsly. "Puppet show?"

"Yes, indeed. It seems that these _gods_ had gotten a bit too friendly with a few mortals, who had children, who had children, and so on and on." Cara smiled. "These children, grandchildren, or a thousand times great grandchildren seemed to inheret their bionic abilities. Every student at Charlesfield is a descendent. I would say the same for my school...but only one student is human. And that would be Ms. Dare."

Rachel's eyes widened. "You mean...I'm the only human here?" she squeaked.

"Oh, no, the others are definetly human," Cara assured her. "To be historically correct, the ancient greeks would call you children demigods."

"Half human, half god," Annabeth whispered.

Luke smiled at her. "Good job, Annabeth." He took a step towards her, but Annabeth automatically recoiled, snarling, "Get away from me."

Thalia was shaking. "You're insane. All of you are insane."

"It may seem like that, child," Cara said. "Once we free these gods from their prision, these Titans will be free as well. Luke will take his role as the Chosen One to host Kronos, and the world shall be ours to rule." Cara smiled in triumph.

"And you're doing all this just because people called you crazy?" Percy asked in disbelief.

"Oh, no," Cara said, narrowing her eyes. "It's for everything that humans have done to our world." She stood. "Well, then," she said brightly, "I'm sure Ms. di Angelo would be quite happy to see you. After working for so long on the Raser Laser, she should be quite happy to see you all again."

* * *

><p>Ask the Character!<p>

From: Percy. Love. Yeah right

Dear Thalia,

Why did your friendship end with NICO? Becaus he left? Doubt it, I don't think your friendship would end cause of that

**Thalia: It's actually complicated. Bianca was overprotective, and she thought I was a bad influence on Nico. She was always in charge of what he did, and she didn't really like us going out.**

_Rachel: Thalia, you know that we all love you as a friend, but let's face it...you're a nightmare. _


	14. Betrayal

**I've got a confession to make, everyone!**

**Okay, so tomorrow I'm going to my cousin's graduation, and after that I'm going to spend the night at my grandmother's house until Saturday, when we have my cousin's graduation party, and after that, I'm going to the mountains with my family so my brothers can attend this camp, and I'll be stuck there for a week. I don't think I'll have any internet. I might be able to write some of the next chapter while I'm at my grandma's house, but I don't know. Oh, and after that, I'm going to another camp.**

**For now, the chapter! I don't own PJO! And if the sleeping children from China ask you where I am, DO NOT TELL THEM!**

* * *

><p>Thalia fell to her knees as Z dropped her on the floor. The room here was brighter. Around her, there were people in white labcoats milling around. They cheered loudly once they spotted the teenagers on their knees.<p>

"Friends!" Cara called. "We have defeated these meddlesome children, the ones who poked in our buisness, tried to interfere with our plans. Now, we finish them!"

The cheering grew louder.

"Bring our guest," Z said gruffly. There was a shuffle, and two scientists came foreward, holding a girl by the arms.

"Bianca!" Rachel cried, struggling against her bonds.

Bianca di Angelo was there, alive. But she looked awful. Her face was covered in grime, and her clothes were torn. Her warm brown eyes were dull.

"You guys shouldn't have come," she said. "But I knew you would do everything to find me. You guys always were the best friends anyone could ever have." She shook her head. "You shouldn't have come."

Thalia cracked a smile, despite their situation. "You really think that I wouldn't try to find you?"

Bianca glanced at the rest of them. Her eyes widened as she saw Nico.

"Nico!" she cried. She broke free of the two men and started to run towards her brother, but Z was faster. In a flash, he snatched Nico and held a knife to his throat.

"Come any closer, and I'll skewer him," Z hissed.

Biana turned to Cara. "My brother and friends have no part in this," she said coldly. "Let them go. I'm almost done with your stupid machine."

"You're such a good girl, Ms. di Angelo." Cara smiled visiously. "But your friends have been meddling with our plans. The punishment for them will be death."

"If you kill them, I won't finish your machine!" Bianca growled.

"How cute!" Cara's smile widened. "You see, Ms. di Angelo, you don't have a say in this matter. It's not up to you at all." She turned to Luke and Ethan. "Take the prisioners to the cells," she told them. "Bring them up so they can witness the great power of the Raser Laser!"

Annabeth snorted. Cara shot her a glare. "I trust you'll take care of this one," she hissed to Luke.

"My pleasure." Luke nodded and snatched Annabeth by the collar of her shirt. "C'mon, Annabeth."

"NO!" Bianca yelled. She rammed into Z, catching him off guard. She kicked and punched, but eventually he caught her and held her arms above her head. She gave on last kick before two men dragged her away.

Thalia watched her carefully. There was something...

Just them, something nudged against her leg. Looking down, Thalia smirked.

It was Z's knife.

* * *

><p>"Almost...got it!" Thalia whispered in triumph. She rubbed her sore wrists and went to work on her ankles.<p>

"Bianca's a genius," Annabeth whispered. "Too bad she's not a Brain."

"Yeah. Too bad," Thalia said, still absorbed in her work.

"Shhh. I think he's coming," Rachel said, narrowing her eyes.

"Which he? The disgusting snake or the eyeless rat?"

"Both."

Thalia gritted her teeth. "Think you guys can handle them?"

"We can," Percy whispered. "I need to take my anger out on something."

"We're going to beat the crud out of them," Annabeth agreed.

"Good." Thalia cut the last piece of rope. She quietly crawled over to Annabeth and began to saw at her hands.

"They're almost here," Rachel whispered. "Hurry up!"

"I'll untie you, Rachel," Thalia said. "Annabeth, saw at your ankles." Thalia crawled over to Rachel and started working on her wrists.

"Um, hello, what about us?" Percy cried.

"Yeah yeah, I'll get to you two soon."

"They're here!" Rachel whispered urgently.

"Come on, prisioners, time to go-" Luke's voice stoppped abruptly as he saw Annabeth stand up.

"Sound the alarm, Ethan," Luke said calmly. Ethan nodded and walked back out.

"Not today, suckers!" Rachel cried. She jumped from the floor and ran past Luke. He attempted to stop her, but was tackled by Annabeth.

"We got them!" Annabeth shouted. "Go!"

Thalia slashed at Nico's bonds, then Percy's. "We're on it," she said.

* * *

><p>Rachel knew that she was dead meat when Ethan spotted her. He was in reach of the alarm. But instead of pressing it, he looked at Rachel.<p>

"You think I'm a disgusting human being, don't you?"

Rachel gritted her teeth. "You betrayed us. You betrayed _Nico, _who thought you were helping him. He thought you were his friend."

Ethan lowered his eye. "So I'll take that as a yes."

"No duh." She crossed her arms. "Are you going to press that button?"

Ethan glanced at her. "You want me too?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You're completly clueless, you know."

"How so?"

Rachel's face matched the color of her hair. "Never mind. Not that you would really care." She took a deep breath and got into a defensive stance. "Are you going to stand there like an idiot, or are you going to fight me?"

Ethan said nothing. He took one glance at the alarm before raising his fists. "You asked for it, Dare. Don't expect me to go easy on you."

"What? Too afraid to fight a girl?" Rachel taunted. Then she leapt into the air with inhuman agility and lashed out.

* * *

><p>Annabeth was losing. Miserably.<p>

"Everything okay, Annabeth?" Luke taunted, pinning to the floor. Annabeth flailed helplessly.

"I was always the better fighter," Luke whispered. "Even when I taught you, you never could beat anyone."

"Shut UP!" Annabeth wrenched a hand free and punched Luke's nose. His head snapped back, and he groaned in pain. Taking advantage of the moment of distraction, Annabeth pushed Luke off of her and lept back to her feet.

"Thalia was my teacher," Annabeth hissed. "Not you."

"You're so bitter," Luke said. "Why? What did I do?"

Annabeth's patience was wearing thin. "You betrayed us to Cara and Z. All we wanted to do was find Bianca. Instead, we get involved in this craziness." She was shaking with rage. "Everyone here is insane."

"It's all true, you know," Luke replied. "The bionic humans, this propecy...join our cause, Annabeth. Thalia would understand. She'll support you."

Annabeth stared at him. "Join you?"

"Yes, join me. Once we defeat these gods, we can rule the world." He held out his hand to her. "What do you say?"

Annabeth stared at his hand for several seconds before she placed her hand in his.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun.<strong>

Ask the Character!

From: Percy. Love. Yeah right

Dear, Thalia

How did you guys meet if you guys went to different school?

**Thalia: Well, it kind of helped that his sister was my best friend. And that we both went to the same school. **


	15. And so it Begins

**I was so mean to everyone last chapter. I think I died when I read your reviews...the first three reviews that made me die though was TheHelper3440, Pokemonchen, and Aeron Thana. So, I guess I should post this before I go to my cousin's graduation.**

**I don't own PJO. If I did...well, I don't think this fanfic would exist.**

* * *

><p>Rachel slammed her body into Ethan, which caused him to stumble a few steps. He tried to punch her, but ended up stumbling again as his fist connected with empty air. Rachel appeared behind him and shoved his back, causing him to fall to the ground.<p>

"Not bad," Ethan chuckled, getting to his feet again. "For a girl." He lashed out, managing to punch her in the stomach. Rachel felt the breath woosh out of her. She clutched her stomach, gasping for breath.

"You're an idiot, you know," she wheezed. "We never wanted to get involved with this. All we wanted was to find our friend. Instead, we're brought into this craziness." She laughed bitterly. "I never thought you were the type to lose your mind, you know."

"I never thought you were the kind of girl to turn into a sarcastic one," Ethan shot back. "What happened to the cheerful Rachel Elizabeth Dare?"

"Don't call me that!" Rachel had never told anyone her full name. How could this...this..._idiot _know?

Ethan laughed. "You changed today, didn't you?"

"You're one to talk!" she snarled. "You backstabbed us just to complete some crazy plan? If you ask me, that qualifies as changed!" She punched his face.

Ethan's head snapped back, and blood poured out of his nose. "I thought you were nicer."

"When you mess with my friends, you see my bad side." Rachel kneeed him in the stomach.

"Don't you remember the Spring Ball?" Ethan taunted. "You called me cute."

Rachel turned red. "Shut UP!" She grabbed his wrist and flung him against the wall with all her strength. She had the agility of a cat and silence of a shadow, but she didn't have the strength or confidence of a Leader.

"You used to like me, didn't you?" Ethan coughed. "How sweet."

"Why do _you _care?" she yelled. Her patience finally snapped, and she grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Why do you care about how _I _feel, you stupid-"

She was cut off as Ethan leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

><p>"Will you idiots hurry up already?" Thalia whispered-screamed to Percy and Nico.<p>

"I'm sorry!" Percy said sarcastically. "Would you perfer to travel alone with no sense of direction?"

"Idiots," Thalia muttered under her breath. Then, louder, she said, "I think I hear something."

Thalia didn't have the ears of a Sneak, who were trained to listen and watch, and not to be heard and seen. She was a Leader, made for strength and courage.

Some courage Cara had. How did that woman even stand to look at herself in the mirror?

Before Thalia had the chance to react, two scientists appeared, both of them in a heated argument. They stopped when they spotted the three.

"Sound the alarm!" the first scientist cried frantically. "The prisioners have escaped!"

"Nico," Thalia said, her voice utterly calm. "Please give me the flashlight."

"Uh, okay." Nico handed her the flashlight. With a click, they were shrouded in darkness.

A few sickening thuds and cries later, the flashlight was switched back on, and the scientists were out cold.

"That one was for Bianca," Thalia spat.

Nico and Percy stared at her, wide eyed.

"Well?" Thalia asked them. "Are you two going to stand there like idiots, or are we going to find Bianca and save this darn world?"

* * *

><p>Luke grinned in triumph. Annabeth's shoulders were slumped, and she stared at the ground, not meeting his eyes.<p>

"Don't feel bad, Anna," he told her. "You made the right choice."

"I know I did." Annabeth lifted her head. Her gray eyes were dark with anger. She tightened her grip on Luke's hand, and, with all her strength, threw him to the ground.

She was a Brain. They didn't have the strength of a Leader, a sneakiness of a Sneak, or a talent with making things like Makers. They were exactly what the name suggested. Geunies.

"You know, Luke, you must think I'm a huge idiot if you believe that I would join you and your group of nutballs." She kicked him in the ribs. "I'm not a backstabbing snake like you. Oh, and another thing." She grasped the collar of his shirt and delivered a swift punch to his face. "DO NOT CALL ME ANNA!"

There was silence for several minutes. Luke was on the ground, still. Annabeth was breathing hard, so angry she could have punched a wall.

Cold laughter ripped through the air. Luke stood, and Annabeth backed away.

"Your mistake." Luke chuckled darkly. He glanced at Annabeth, and cold, murderous rage filled his eyes.

"You're not Luke," Annabeth whispered, trying to keep her voice from trembling. "Luke would only hurt the ones threatening to hurt the ones he cared about." She clenched her fists. "He wouldn't hurt the ones he cared about. That's obviously changed."

She did the most un-Brain-like thing to do. She cleared all thoughts from her head, turned, and ran, leaving Luke behind.

"Your time is coming soon," she heard him call. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

><p>"We need absoulte silence," Thalia whispered. "Do not make any loud noises, otherwise they'll-"<p>

"AAAAHHHH!" a voice screamed. A few seconds later, Percy was knocked on the ground, doing a faceplant as Annabeth appeared on top of him.

"Get off of me," Percy said, his voice muffled by the hard ground.

"Sorry." Annabeth quickly stood up and dusted herself off. "Stupid trapdoors. Always hated those things."

Thalia raised her hand, which was an automatic signal for _Shut up. _The room had turned deathly quiet. Scientists were rooted to the spot, staring at something they couldn't see from their hiding place.

"The machine is finished," Bianca's voice said quietly.

The whole room went into an uproar before it stopped as abruptly as it began.

"Our friends around the world shall be pleased with this," Cara's voice stated.

_**They have friends? That means others support them? **_Thalia thought, glowering. This wasn't good.

"You've done very well, Ms. di Angelo," Cara continued. "You two!" She pointed to two random men in the crowd. "Bring the prisioners! We don't want them to miss the beginning of a new world."

"What an idiot," Annabeth muttered. "How was she ever our Headmistress?"

"No clue. The school faculty obviously forgot to check if she was sane or not," Thalia answered.

Thalia waited until the room was almost half empty. Then, taking a deep breath, she yelled, "ATTACK!"

"What the heck are you doing?" Annabeth whispered frantically. "We have a twenty-five percent chance of winning if you put up a fight!"

"Twenty-five is better then none," Thalia snapped. She leapt from the hiding place and into the open, where Cara, Z, and a few remaining scientists could see here.

Nico slapped a hand to his face. "What an idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>ASK THE CHARACTER!<strong>

From: TheHelper3440

Luke: Why the BEEP are you doing this?

_**Sorry, Luke is not avaliable at this moment. He is too busy getting beaten up.**_

Nico: Do you like Thalia? Do you? DO YOU?

**Nico and Thalia: Can we go now?**

Percy: ANNABETH IS BETRAYING YOU? HOW DOES IT FEEL?

**Percy: ...you scare me.**

Thalia: How many walls have you broke in 2 months?

**Thalia: I really don't want to answer this question.**

_Rachel: In a whole week, thirty-six._

From: Percy. Love. Yeah right

Dear, Thalia (I know, i know, i must be bothersome).  
>But the boys and girl school don't clash, cause they hate each other<p>

**Thalia: I go to the same school with his SISTER. Not him. **

**END OF ASK THE CHARACTER.**

**You guys seriously thought Annabeth would betray them? Of course, it probably didn't help that I named the chapter Betrayal...hmm, I guess that's kind of my fault. XD **


	16. Countdown

**HELLO! I AM CURRENTLY TYPING THIS CHAPTER AT MY GRANDMOTHER'S HOUSE! WHAT NOW!**

**Oh my gosh...71 REVIEWS? If we just keep going, I could get up to 100...O.O *faints***

***mumbles* Don't own...epic books...**

* * *

><p>Thalia raised her fists, ready for a fight. "Are you two going to be cowards, or fight?"<p>

Annabeth sighed. "Well, we're good as dead already." She walked out and stood next to Thalia, crossing her arms.

Cara's mouth twitched. "You never stop to think, Ms. Grace," she chuckled. "That would always be the end of you." Cara put her hands behind her back. "You all die tonight."

Bianca clenched her fists. "I'm not letting you hurt them."

"Ms. di Angelo, you have no say in this matter." Cara gave her a sickening sweet smile. "Besides, working on our weapon for so long has made you far too weak." She snapped her fingers. "Martin! Tracy! Get ready for preperations. Z and I shall deal with these brats ourselves. You," Cara pointed to another scientist, "find Luke and Ethan. The rest of you, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

In a matter of moments, the whole place was cleared. Thalia grimaced at the two figures. Bianca had joined her, but Thalia knew that she was weak from months of working on the Raser Laser.

This was going to be hard.

Cara leapt down and landed a few feet away from Thalia, Annabeth, and Bianca. "Prepare to die."

Thalia made the first move, swinging her left arm, before abruptly bring it back and sending a high kick that would've knocked someone's head back far enough to break the neck. Instead, Cara snatched Thalia's foot and yanked hard, causing her to lose balance.

"W-what the-" Thalia was cut off as Cara grabbed her throat.

"I'm the Headmistress for a reason, Ms. Grace!" Cara hissed, squeezing her throat.

"Let her go!" Bianca's voice yelled. Cara loosened her grip on Thalia's neck as Bianca landed a punch in the stomach. Thalia seized the chance to land a swift punch in the Headmistress' face and push her away. Once Cara's hands left her throat, she started to gasp for breath, and automatically positioned herself for another round.

She was a Leader. They weren't cowards.

Meanwhile, Annabeth was having her own struggles with Z. She thought back to the comics that her younger stepbrothers used to read. If the Hulk and Z were in a fight, the Hulk would be dead by now.

What possible chance did she have? She should be dead by now.

She was a Brain. They weren't stupid.

Percy was there, helping her. He was quick. That was respectable.

Annabeth leapt and grabbed Z's shoulders, forcing him to hunch down as she climbed onto his back. From there, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and squeezed.

"Get off of me, you stupid girl!" Z roared.

He just crossed the line.

"I am a Brain. I am NOT STUPID!" Annabeth screamed. She squeezed even harder, and brought her leg back and kicked him. Z roared in pain and threw her off.

"Are you okay?" Percy called to her, avoiding Z's deadly punches.

Annabeth stood up again, a new fire in her gray eyes. "Z's a dead man," she seethed.

"Okay, I'm going to take that as a yes," Percy concluded.

Nico had joined Thalia and Bianca in their fight with Cara. He was holding onto Cara with all his strength.

"Get off me, child!" Cara screamed, delievering punches to Thalia and Bianca, who kept coming at her.

"I am not a child!" Nico yelled.

Bianca fiddled with small pieces of metal and wire. "Just a little bit more..."

She was a Maker. They were talented with mechanics. Pretty much anything, really.

Thalia clenched her fists. "This is for lying to the whole school!" She delievered a punch to her face.

Cara smirked. "LUKE! ETHAN! NOW!"

* * *

><p>Percy was unconcious. Annabeth was on the ground, staring up into Z's face.<p>

"Prepare to die, Annabeth Chase," Z roared. He grinned in triumph, and prepared to give the final blow.

"AAAHHH!" a voice screamed. In a blur of red, Rachel appeared and landed on top of Z, knocking him on the head.

"Oh my gosh!" Annabeth cried. "Rachel! Thank the lord you're here!"

"I never liked trap doors," Rachel grumbled. "But I guess now was the time one came in handy."

"Um, Rachel." Annabeth pointed to where Thalia and their friends were. Not only were they losing, but Cara had help from none other than Luke and Ethan.

"Shoot," Rachel muttered. "Well, we better help them." She kicked Percy's unconsious body. "We should leave him here."

Annabeth nodded before racing off towards their friends.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Rachel called, following.

With Thalia, Bianca, and Nico, only a few feet away, Thalia dodged Luke's punches and landed a few of her own.

"You." Punch. "Stupid." Kick. "Backstabbing." Punch. "IDIOT!" Both.

Luke grabbed her arm and forced Thalia to kneel on the ground, holding her arm in a position that could break it with ease. "You're fighing a losing battle," he whispered in her ear. "It's your own fault that you die tonight."

"NO!" a voice yelled. Annabeth came out of nowhere, pushing Luke away from Thalia.

"Thank, Annabeth," Thalia said, standing up. "I-uh, where did you get that knife?"

Annabeth didn't answer. She advanced on Luke, clutching the knife so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"This is for all of my friends!" she screamed. Thalia watched as Annabeth brought the knife down on Luke's face. As soon as the knife was done, blood started to pour from the wound. Luke clutched his eye, clenching his teeth.

"That's really too bad, Annabeth," he chuckled. "You could've fought with us." Then, louder, he screamed, "NOW!"

Ethan broke apart from the battle he was in with Rachel and Nico, and tore off towards an exit. When he opened it, there, in all its hugeness, was a very odd machine. It looked like a gun, only much larger, with wires sticking out of it. It made loud _Tick, tick, tick _sounds, echoing throught the room.

Thalia knew what it was. "The Raser Laser."

"You're correct," Ethan said, nodding. Then, with all his might, he pounded on a huge, red button on its side.

_"Five minutes before launch."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ask the Character!<strong>

From: Aeron Thana

Luke: Can I stab you? Like, really REALLY hard?

**Luke: What? Of course you-**

**Me: Just leave him alive...barely.**

**Aeron Thana: *holding a knife* No promises.**

**Luke: Shoot. *runs away***

**Aeron Thana: GET BACK HERE! *runs after him***

Annabeth: How did it feel to throw him to the ground?

**Annabeth: Really, really good. **

From: Pokemonchen

Question for Thalia:

WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? GOING OUT LIKE THAT?

**Thalia: Um, then...nothing.**

_Nico: Isn't that a surprise._

From: Stormbringer Avalon

Ethan , how did you lose your eye?

**Ethan: NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!**

From: WiseGirl1000

Dear Rachel,

How do you feel about Ethan?Will you forgive him?

_**Sorry, Rachel is currently out somewhere...doing who knows what. **_


	17. Unlocked

***wakes up* Oh, hey, guys, I just had this weird dream where I got 71 reviews and...O.O 81 FLIPPING REVIEWS? *passes out again***

* * *

><p>Thalia glanced at the room, which started to shake. She shot a look at Ethan and Luke that wasn't even fair to describe as hate or spite.<p>

"We've got to shut that thing down!" she shouted.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that," Cara chuckled. "You see, there is no off button. Only on. It's too dangerous to put an off button on. Because, for one, it will ruin our plans. For two, if someone shut it off, the power the Laser had collected would explode, killing us all." She smiled. "So, either way, it's a lose for you."

Annabeth clutched her knife. "You're a despicable creature, Cara," she spat.

"Such rudeness, Ms. Chase," Cara chidded. "You all die tonight."

"If I had a quarter for everytime I heard that tonight," Rachel said, "I'd be a rich person."

_"Four minutes before launch."_

"Screw you, Cara!" Thalia punched the wall, sending a loud, jarring _CRACK _through the room.

Cara's face twisted into a look of annoyance. "Don't touch my walls."

"Too bad!" Thalia sent a kick in the same spot. This time, the wall fell away.

"What the...?" Annabeth laughed, despite their situation. "Jeez, Thalia, didn't know you were that strong."

"Don't touch it!" Cara screamed. "Z! Z!"

Oh, so now she realized Z was unconsious? Thalia smiled wryly. "Come on, guys! Someone get the Seaweed Brain."

Annabeth was already holding his ankle. "Move it," she grumbled. "I don't want to lug this guy around the whole time we're running for our lives."

Cara's voice was on the verge of panic. "ETHAN! LUKE! STOP THOSE BRATS!"

Luke was still clutching the wound Annabeth had given him. He stood up, stumbling, but managed to walk towards them. Ethan was right behind him.

"Oh, give him to me." Thalia lifted Percy with ease and dropped him on her shoulder. "Now move it."

Annabeth and Rachel were already inside. Thalia grabbed Nico by the collar and started to drag him, Bianca following close behind.

* * *

><p>"It's so DARK in here," Rachel complained.<p>

"Shut up, Rachel," Annabeth groaned. "No one else likes it down here anymore than you do."

"I like it down here," Nico piped up.

"Why?"

"I...don't know."

"That explains a lot," Percy groaned. He had woken up a couple minutes earlier, and the others filled him in while Thalia listened for any signs of Ethan and Luke.

"Do you know what's in here?" Rachel asked Bianca.

Bianca shook her head. "I've been here for months. But that tale that Cara told you..." She made a face. "It's true."

"Bianca," Annabeth said gently, "I think you need to sit down."

"I'm not crazy!" Bianca snapped. "But they're making something...something to-"

"Look, a light!" Percy cried. He started to sprint towards it.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth called. "Someone might be there."

"Oh, right." Percy scowled. "I really hate these guys."

Thalia rolled her eyes and started to jog towards the light. "It's a door," she announced. She opened it slightly and peered inside. "It's empty."

"Good." By now, the small group had reached it, and Rachel opened the door, taking a deep breath. "Feels nice to smell air that isn't musty."

"It wasn't that bad," Nico muttered.

"Yes it was!" Rachel shot back.

"Whatever you say."

Rachel's attention drifted, and she saw something that made her brighten. "Necklaces! And rings!" she chirped. She bounded over to them and picked up a small, gray choker necklace. She inspected it, and she frowned. "That's funny. It has Annabeth's name on it."

"Huh?" Annabeth snatched the necklace and inspected it. True enough, the necklace had _Annabeth _engraved on it.

Thalia examined the room. "There are tons in here," she said. She glanced at the small pews that they rested in. "It's in alphabetical order."

Percy walked into the '_P' _section and picked up a gold ring with a blue sapphire in it. "Look. This has my name on it."

Thalia examined a black necklace that was embedded with spikes. "This is mine."

Nico picked up a silver ring embedded with a black onyx. "Mine," he said.

Rachel looked around the room. "It looks like everyone in the school has one. So where's mine?"

"Nothing in the 'R' section," Thalia announced, who was closer to the R's.

"Um, Rachel..." Annabeth's voice trailed off as she stared at a huge, giant container.

"What is that?" Thalia walked over to Annabeth. The container was tall, and made of glass. Green smoke shifted inside, moving so much that Thalia thought that it was attempting an escape. On the glass was _Rachel E. Dare._

"What the...?" Rachel stared at it. She seemed pale. "I don't like this."

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked. She was holding her own dark gray necklace.

"I don't know how to explain it," Rachel whispered. "It feels...ancient. But I don't understand what it-"

"And you never will," a voice said. Thalia whirled around and spotted Luke, Ethan, and Cara, only a few feet away.

"Put the necklaces and rings down," Cara said, her voice low and dripping with venom.

Thalia glared at her. "Why should we?"

"Stupid girl! You don't know how powerful they are!"

Annabeth smirked. "Is the big, bad Headmistress Cara afraid of a necklace?"

Luke stepped foreward. "Annabeth, don't-"

"Fine, then!" Annabeth placed the necklace on her throat and tied it. When she took her hands away, her eyes misted over before clearing again.

"Guys," she whispered. "Put them on. Whatever you have, put them on."

Rachel eyed the container. "I don't know how to wear smoke."

Thalia untied the black choker and tied it to her throat. She felt warmth surge through her, and something went through her, like an electric tingle.

"Take them off!" Cara screeched.

"Make us." Thalia stood straighter. She felt as though electricity ran through her veins.

"Thalia," Rachel gasped.

"What?" Thalia glanced downwards. Blue sparks shot from her body, shocking everyone and everything it touched.

Thalia grinned. "Cool." She raised her arms in the air, and the wind started to pick up. A loud _CRACK! _was heard, and lightning shot from the sky and landed only an inch away from Luke, who jumped in surprise.

"What the-?" Ethan was cut off as Annabeth came from behind, striking him in the neck. With a strangled cry of surprise, he fell to the ground. She was wearing her gray necklace.

"You shouldn't leave the second most sensitive spot unguarded," she told him.

"Second most sensitive?" Rachel asked.

"This is the most sensitive." Annabeth kicked Ethan, and he let out another strangled cry as he curled up.

"That's harsh, Annabeth." Thalia snickered, then her face set in a scowl. "I'm going to enjoy this." She raised her hand again, and electricity shot from it, flying straight towards Cara.

"Fools!" Cara sneered. "Even with those, you'll never stop me!"

"Oh yeah?" Thalia challenged. She raised both her hands, and the roof was ripped off. The angry wind that had been roaring outside soared into the room, knocking rings and necklaces off their little resting places. Lightning shot from the sky, cornering Luke, Cara, and Ethan, who was still groaning in pain.

"What are you doing?" Percy yelled over the wind. He was holding a-_was that a sword?_

"This!" Thalia yelled back. She made a wild throwing motion, and thunder boomed across the sky just as lightning stuck the walls.

That's when the tunnels began to collapse.

* * *

><p>From: Wisegirl1000<p>

Luke  
>Why the heck did you set the fire!Are you CRAZY!(me*moron*)<p>

**Luke: Fire? *shrugs innocently* What fire?**

Ethan,  
>TSK,TSK!TSK!<p>

**Ethan: Um...what?**

From: TheHelper3440

Rachel,

Will you forgive Ethan ever?

**Rachel: *scowls* No!**

Ethan,

WHY DID YOU KISS RACHEL? *Flips out*

**Ethan: *laughs nervously* I don't know what you're talking about.**

_Rachel: Yeah, what're you talking about?_

_Thalia: *glares at Ethan*_

Luke,

Did you know I'm going to help Aeron Thana? YOUR GONNA DIE!

**Luke: *runs away again***

**Aeron Thana: *grins and hands Helper a knife* **

**Helper: Thanks. *runs after Luke, followed by Aeron Thana***

Annabeth,

Are you going to help Percy?

**Annabeth: With what?**

Ethan (Again),

I read about you...I know how you lost your eye!

**Ethan: You...you KNOW?**

From: Headintheclouds818

Dear Annabeth,

Where did you get that knife anyway?

**Annabeth: Remember that knife that Thalia used to cut herself free? Yeah, I ran back to get it.**

From: sibuna-daughter-of-artemis

Ethan: first you KISS rachel then your fighting her! Chose a fudging side! So which side is it, or would you like to loose annother eye?

**Ethan: Just because I kissed her doesn't mean I'm on her side.**

_Thalia: So you admit it. _

**Ethan: Crud.**

_**This scene has been deleted for those of you with weak stomachs.**_

From: Pokemonchen

Percy: HOW ARE YOU UNCONCIOUS? WHAT HAPPENED?

**Percy: Z. Enough said.**

From: BlueBerrySourStraps

Luke: Can I kill you very painfully?

**Aeron Thana: Join the club! *hands her a knife***

Thalia: Why on earth would you brake up with NICO!

**Thalia: ...because Bianca didn't want me too.**

Nico: do you still like Thalia?  
><strong>Nico: *shifts uncomfortably* I would like to leave now.<strong>

Percy: Do you like Annabeth?

**Percy: Er...**

From: miyame-chan

Annabeth: It felt good hitting Luke in the eye, right? Or any regrets...?

**Annabeth: None at all.**

**END OF ASK THE CHARACTER.**

**I'm going to be gone for a week, so don't expect any chapters till I'm back. Peace, love, and rats to all!**


	18. Cave In

**Only five? I KNOW THE REST OF YOU ARE OUT THERE! *glares angrily***

**Haha, just kidding. You know I love you guys in a friend way.**

**Anyway, I have a public announcement to make. **

**Hate Luke from this story? Join lunalove25's club, which I have randomly dubbed 'The Luke Haters'! You must bring your own weapons. Just not a bazooka. XD**

**STILL DON'T OWN PJO.**

* * *

><p>"Oh crud!" Rachel cried. "We gotta get out of here!"<p>

"You think?" Percy yelled. He narrowly avoided getting hit by a chunk of falling rock.

Thalia stared at the place in horror and awe. What had she just done?

Cara was a heap of rage. She glared at all of them with so much hate, Thalia briefly wondered if someone could hold in so much hate.

"You stupid children!" she shrieked. "You'll kill us all! Those powers you unlocked are still unstable!"

"Unlocked?" Annabeth was clearly confused, and was also clearly annoyed. If there was anything Brains hated more than being called stupid, it was not knowing something.

Cara cackled. "Yes, unlocked! Did you think those accessories were the ones that gavea you this power?"

_**Yes,**_Thalia thought, scowling. Cara was clearly enjoying this, despite the fact that they were about to be buried alive.

"Ys, indeed!" Cara shrilled. "You've always had this power. These rings and necklaces only unlocked something inside you." Hr face twisted into something that wasn't even close to rage. "But you're too stupid to know how to control them! You've doomed us all!"

Thalia raced towards her friends, Percy, and Nico. "Come on!" she shouted. "We've got to get out of here!"

"There's a safety tunnel not too far away!"

Apparently, no one else knew this. Outside, scientists were screamong and running around. Several were nailed under rocks.

Thalia paid no attention. She was focused on Bianca, who was running through the chaos, weaving her way through panicked scientists. By some miracle, none of the teenagers were nailed with falling rocks.

The floor was beginning to crack. Thalia slowly realized that eventually, it would collapse, probably leaving a gaping hole. She ran faster, her friends just behind her.

"Aw, leaving so soon?" a voice taunted. Luke and Ethan were right in front of them. Bianca skidded to a stop, and Thalia nearly collided into her.

"We don't have time!" Bianca snapped. "Get out of our way."

Luke sighed and shook his head. "Don't you get it?" he asked them. "If we're going to die, you'll die with us!"

Percy stepped forward, still holding his sword-wherever he got it. "Don't _you _get it? We're not going to die."

Luke crossed his arms. "Have it your way, Jackson."

Jackson. That must've been Percy's last name.

"Ethan. Kill them," Luke said sharply.

Ethan looked from Luke to the small group. Annabeth, Thalia, Bianca, Nico, and Percy glared at him. Rachel stared at him sadly. He had betrayed his friends...and the girls.

"No," he said quietly.

"What did you say?"

"No. This isn't right." Ethan crossed his arms. "No."

Just then, the floor beneath the two collapsed.

Rachel let out a startled gasp. Before anyone could stop her, she flew forwards and leaned down into the hole, grabbing Ethan's hand just before he tumbled into the darkness.

"Thanks," he said, feeling slightly awkward.

"Yeah." Rachel gave him a genuine smile. "What made you change your mind?"

"I don't know." Ethan gave her a sad smile. "Something did, though."

"How touching," a voice taunted. Luke was there, hanging onto Ethan's ankle. "But if I'm going to die, he's coming with me!"

Ethan gave Rachel a sad smile. "If I want to do the right thing..." his voice trailed off, and his grip on Rachel loosened.

"But-" Before Rachel could finish her sentance, Ethan's hand slipped out of hers. She stringed her arm to grab him again, but his still d smile told her he wouldn't take it. She watched as both Ethan and Luke tumbled into the darkness below.

"RACHEL!" Thalia screamed. "Come on!"

Rachel forced herself to stand up, but she was still staring into the pit.

Annabeth tugged on Rachel's sleeve. "Let's go."

The rocks were still falling. Rachel nodded stiffly and followed her friends...and the guys.

"There it is!" Nico yelled, pointing to a large, black door.

"Let's go!" Thalia shouted. She opened it with difficulty.

_"One minute till launch."_

Bianca stopped in her tracks. "I can't let thisthing fire."

Annabeth looked miserable. "We all don't want it to fire, but we don't have a choice."

"No." Her voice came out cold. "I can stop it. I created it, so I can destroy it."

"Bianca, we can't play Hero right now!" Thalia cried. "Get inside. Hurry!"

Bianca pulled a remote out of her pocket and pressed a few buttons. "I'm sorry, you guys." She grabbed Nico and pulled him into a bear hug. "Take care of yourself, Nico." With brute force, she pushed him and Thalia into the safety tunnel and slammed the door shut.

"BIANCA!" Thalia tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"There's a time lock on the door," Annabeth said, her voice quaking. "That remote she had controls it. We won't be able to get out until the time it up."

"What chance does does she have?" Rachel asked.

Annabeth sniffed and bowed her head. "The Laser has built up enough energy. It needs to be released somehow. The amount of energy it has...it would kill up to athousand people."

Outside, there was an earth-shattering _BOOM! _The walls inside the safety tunnels shook. Red light shone throughout the room.

No one could have survived that.

Nico gripped the earthy wall in shock. Percy's hand was on his shoulder. Annabeth and Rachel sat on the floor, clutching each other.

Thalia stared at the huge black door. She had failed to save her friend. With a cry of frustration, she punched the wall.

Then, she knelt down next to her friends, and, for the first time in several years, wept.


	19. Epilogue

**I don't own PJO.**

* * *

><p>The last day of school was the day of Bianca di Angelo's funeral.<p>

Every student of Merriweather and Charlesfield alike were there, all dressed in black or gray. The sky was gloomy, and the sound of thunder echoed throught the feild, despite it almost being summer.

Thalia approached the large casket, shortly followed by Annabeth, Rachel, and Nico. Its lid was shut in order to hide her body...what was left of it, anyway. The Raser Laser had ripped off her skin, leaving nothing behind except bones. The only way they knew it was her was because they had found it next to shattered remained of metal and wire.

The four didn't favor speaking in public. But thdid knew they had too. For Bianca.

Thalia cleared her throat before beginning. "Bianca di Angelo was the greatest friend anyobe could have. She was strong, stubborn, and wickedly talented with tools, just like all Makers are."

Thalia handed the microphone to Annabeth. The blonde accepted it and spoke. "When Thalia and I first arrived here, Bianca was the first person to show us kindness. When we met Rachel and figured out we were all going to live in the same dorm, we were practically inseperable. It broke our hearts to find out she had been kidnapped by our own Headmistress."

She handed the mic to Rachel and scooted over next to Thalia.

"Only two days ago we discovered she had been forced to construct the Raser Laser for Cara and Z, for reasons we don't know." Rachel's voice began to tremble as she told the lie. "We managed to find a safety tunnel, but Bianca ran back to shut the Laser down. It had already collected enough energy, and exploded, killing her, scientists, Cara, Z, and two Charlesfield boys. One of them tried to do the right thing in the end, but he ended up dying. His choice saved us all...it would have saved Bianca, too, if she hadn't run back."

She handed the microphone to Nico and stood with her friends.

Nico sighed before speaking. "Bianca had a good heart. If she hand'nt come back to shut the Laser down, we would have half of our world destroyed. She was stupgrave brave, and she probably saved the world, but not herself."

Thalia stepped foreward again. "Now we give Bianca the burial that all Makers want when they die."

Annabeth lit a match, opened the casket, and threw it in. Just as she shut it, rain started to pour, but it did nothing to stop the flames. It consumed the wooden casket until it burned to ashes. Only then did the fire die.

As if on cue, the wind picked up, carrying the ashes off the ground and scattering them in different directions, away from the feild, never to be seen again.

Thalia rubbed her neck, right where the spike-studded choker lay as she watched the ashes blow away.

As soon as the ashes were gone, a long-time friend of the girls, Katie Gardner, stepped up.

"We will all miss Bianca." Katie blinked rapidly and rubbed her eyes. "But I'm afraid that the faculty members want me to make an... intresting announcement."

It was clear that 'intresting' was the last word Katie wanted to use.

"As of next semester, Charlesfield and one Merriweather will no longer be separate schools. Over the summer, we will have our best Makers reconstruct thecourtyard and part of the school in order to make room."

No one said anything or did anything.

"I hope you all have a good summer." Katie stepped down and walked away. Pretty soon, others stood up to leave.

Annabeth stood next to Rachel and Thalia, staring at the horizon where the ashes had dissappeared."

"Is that it?" Annabeth asked. "Cara's gone. They'll be searching for a new Headmaster and Headmistress."

Thalia nodded. "It's over with. We won't have to worry about Luke, or anyone else."

* * *

><p>Several weeks later, during the summer, one of the Makers found the last of the bodies. It was twisted at an odd angle. One of its eyes was covered with an eyepatch. It had broken its ribs when it fell.<p>

So they thought.

Cara said that she had two hundred scientists supporting her, as well as others that weren't there. Including Z, Bianca, Ethan, Luke, and herself, that would have bee two hundred and five bodies.

Only two hundred and four bodies were found.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a few people I want to thank.<strong>

**First, miyame-chan, who was my first reviewer. She was the one who gave me the first boost of confidence.**

**Second, PJO-HOO-KC-GHLuver, who was the one that told me to get off my lazy butt and write. If it weren't for her, we would still probably be on chapter...what, seven?**

**And, finally, to StormbringerAvalon, my good friend. If it weren't for her, this story would have never existed.**

**And, of course, to everyone else who has supported me along the way. Some of you have only started, and most have been with me since the first chapter. You have all been wonderful friends. Not reviewers, not readers, but friends.**

**See you guys on the sequal!**


End file.
